A million ways to choose
by LizStirling
Summary: Multichapter about a different way how Kurt and Diane met.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay that's my first story on this website and I'm still trying to figure out how this site works, so I hope everything will work out like I imagined.**

 **This story is a multi-chapter and I'm not exactly sure where it'll lead, but we'll see. I'm a big McHart fan so the focus will be on them, but I also like Alicia so I'll see. I'm really eager to hear what you think of that fic and some reviews would be more than great. At this point I have nothing else to say: Just enjoy this fic and let me know if I can change anything.**

… **...**

 **A million ways to choose – Chapter 1**

She just needed to get out of there. Out of that room which was everything she saw the last weeks, besides the courtroom. Out of that plethora of files and away from the all the familiar people.

At the moment the only thing you could hear was the noise of heels on the marble floor which echoed through the huge lobby of the hotel. Her steps are faster than normally, but she doesn't care at the moment. Her only intention is to get out of that building.

As she finally reaches the doors of the hotel and steps outside, she just takes a deep breath to fill her lungs with some fresh air. That was exactly what she needed right now. Fresh air to clear her head.

It was unusual for Diane Lockhart, _the_ Diane Lockhart, to just run away from the problems at work, but in this case she had no other choice. She had that feeling that she probably would have killed David Lee with her own hands if she'd have to spend one more minute in that little hotel room with him and the others. Alicia and Will had tried to calm her down, but she'd reached her highest level of tolerance and was in no position to think rationally anymore.

The firm was going to lose a twenty-five million dollar case if they wouldn't find a solution to this problem, but it seems like they didn't come even an inch nearer to their goal. But Diane doesn't want to think about that case any longer. She was too angry to go back so she decides to take a walk in the park nearby. Washington was a really beautiful city, but Diane missed her house in Chicago with the huge park only a blog away. Whenever Diane didn't work, she used to go to the park and just breathe in the clear air. That were some of those rare moments she enjoyed most.

It was hard to be the cold, emotionless ice-queen every day, but that was what she always wanted to be and she didn't complain about in any way, but sometimes she needs a moment to just be Diane for a short moment. Not Ms. Lockhart, not the top litigator of Chicago, not the well-dressed, strong feminist she used to be. Sometimes she just needs a moment to be Diane. To breathe and to relax, so she could plunge into work again just seconds later.

Diane is deeply in thought as she hears a weak trembling voice behind her. "Hello? Can you help me? I can't find my mom." Diane slightly smiles. She hunkers down to be at the little girl's height who stands right in front of her and has grasped the edge of her dress. "Sure. What's your name?" A huge smile appears on the girl's face. "My name is Cathy and I'm already four." Diane chuckles a little as she sees the pride which was written all over Cathy's face.

She lifts the little girl to her hip and Cathy nestles her head on Diane's shoulder. "You are beautiful." Diane was a little confused by the statement of the young girl she barely knows, but that wasn't of any significance right now. "Let's go find your mom..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A million ways to choose – Chapter 2**

An hour had already passed and the little girl in Diane's arm was long asleep. Diane feels exhausted. She walked three times through the whole park, but she didn't find anyone who missed that little girl. It is a totally new feeling for Diane, but she's actually worried. For the first time in her entire life Diane, the top litigator of Chicago, has no clue what to do next.

She never had children, nieces or nephews. What on earth should she do? There was a child on her right hip and she has no idea to whom she belonged or what happened. But anyway she was there with that little girl and it felt like it was her responsibility to take care of this. Moreover, it was a nice excuse for later when she'd have to explain all this to her partners who already left hundreds of calls on her phone. She just turned it off, because she didn't want to talk to anyone, but now it seems like a pretty good idea to call someone, anyone. Diane was sure that Will knows that something is wrong, but he'll have to wait.

Suddenly Diane notices a young women running around. Hectically, scared, depleted. These observations were going through Diane's mind as she watched the woman at the other side of the park. She is about 100 meters away, but Diane could still see her face with all the worry lines and how her mouth moves fast like she was on the phone talking to someone.

After some time Diane realizes why the woman's look provoked her attention. She has the same long curly red hair like the sleeping girl on her hip. With a smile Diane walks over to her, she was still on the phone, looking up to sky.

"I..I don't know. She was just... I looked at my phone...No...I didn't pay attention for a second and then...If something happens...I would...No Dad, I'm fine.."

Diane had no doubts left. Finally she had found the right person.

She carefully touches the woman's shoulder. "Excuse me."

The young lady turns around and tears of joy and release fill her eyes immediately. "Oh my God!" With her eyes still wide open, she takes the little girl into her arms, carefully, not to wake her up. Then her eyes meet Diane's again. She opens her mouth like she wants to say something, but no words come out. She is just standing there with her mouth wide open, staring at Diane like she was the only human left on the whole planet. But Diane is also unsure what to say or to do. It was a little weird. She never was in a situation like that and she probably wouldn't be again, so what to do? And in addition to that her thoughts are circling around in her head like never before.

Diane thinks that she knows that woman, her face was familiar to her in some way, but who is she and why is her face present in Diane's mind? She can't figure it out.

After a while the silence gets awkward so Diane just starts with the first thing she has in mind. "Cathy just asked me to help her find you. I have no clue where she was before... She fell asleep on the..." Diane couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly the woman folds her arms around Diane's body and pulls her into a hug. "I can't thank you enough for doing that. I thought that I would never see her again."

A moment later she steps back and faces Diane again. Diane couldn't hide a big smile which appeared on her face at the moment she saw mother and daughter back together. "You're welcome.

Diane couldn't think of anything she should add so she slightly smiles and turns around to leave mother and daughter to themselves, but she stops her move and faces the young woman again. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" The redhead chuckles. "Yes, I think so. If you are interested in politics, you might know me.." Her chuckle grows into a wonderful laugh, but Diane is still clueless. "My name is Amanda McVeigh." Diane tries to hide her shocked face, but she isn't sure it works. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'm Diane Lockhart." Diane reaches for the her hand and shakes it. "I heard of you. Nice to meet you." Diane is sure that she's never been in such an embarrassing situation. "It was nice to meet you, too. But I have to go back to court." That is a lie, but she didn't see any other way out of this. The woman nods and with this Diane turns around a second time and walks away. Her steps are as fast as before and her only intention is to leave this park.

Suddenly she bumps into someone. For her surprise it was Will who seems to be very pleased to see her. "Where the hell do you come from? I called you like a million times." Diane starts to laugh and she couldn't stop. Will's confused face doesn't make it any better. "What's up with you? Did something happen?" "Yes" She nods still laughing. "I just met the daughter of the president and saved his grandchild."

Her laugher clangs through the streets and she is not tempted to stop any time soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A million ways to choose – Chapter 3**

 **...**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank you for the reviews and all the support and I'm really sorry that I didn't update until now, but during the last weeks I had 7 exams and this week I'll have one more so... But I promise that I'll write more chapters after that. I also want to thank** ** _mikisto26_** **for helping me with my grammar and stuff like that. I hope you'll enjoy reading.**

 **...**

It was a really odd day. Diane was relieved that the day was almost over. After telling Will everything about her encounter in the park, both of them had walked back to the hotel and the horror had begun all over again. After hours of discussions, screaming at each other and walking through the room they still didn't find a solution. Diane was exhausted and she was tired of fighting. She just wanted a drink and some time for herself in a quiet room with no one in it.

A look at her watch tells her that it's only 7 pm, but she just wants to go to her room with the full mini bar and into her bed. But on the way to the elevator someone grabs her arm and forces her to stop. Diane turns around, but was not surprised to see Alicia. "Can we talk?"

If someone had told Diane some years ago that she will actually become best friends with Alicia, she never would have believed it. But since Alicia joined her and Will in their partnership a few years ago, they got along quite well. Diane always had a special bond with Will and she enjoyed the late night drinking sessions. But in Alicia she finally found a woman with whom she could also talk about personal matters and it was something completely different than with Will. Over the years, their friendship and also the bond between them had grown and Diane was really thankful to have such good friends like Alicia and Will by her side.

The elevator ride was silent and Diane wasn't sure what made Alicia so nervous, but she would have to wait until they were in her room. They reached the 10th floor rather quickly and the women walked side by side down the hallway until they finally arrived at Diane's room.

She opens the door, but steps aside to let Alicia pass by first. After that, Diane closes the door and turns around. "Do we need wine? Or something stronger?" With every second Alicia just stands there and says and does nothing, Diane becomes more and more nervous.

Suddenly Alicia lifts her left hand, but Diane has really no idea what this gesture should mean. Alicia seems to understand the signs her friend sends out so she finally speaks. "I'm divorced." Diane's jaw opened and closed again. She was still unable to say something, because she wasn't sure what that exactly means. "Is that good or bad news?" A clear answer from Alicia would help to sort her feelings, but it seems like Alicia wasn't so sure about it either. "I don't know..." Alicia let herself fall onto the couch and a moan escaped her lips. "I really have no idea what that means." Diane walks over to her and lets herself fall next to her friend. "I wish I could help with that, but... I'm not exactly an expert in marriage related stuff, not to mention any sort of long lasting relationship. But this is what you want, isn't it? All these years you wanted to get divorced and now you are also separated on the papers. Where is the difference?" Diane knows that her words didn't give the comfort they actually should, but that friendship thing was still new to her and she wasn't exactly good in comforting other people and definitely not in giving advice about love stuff.

But this time it seems to work, because Alicia's face lightened up. "You're right. It's just on the paper that we have separated our life. It doesn't change anything. Thank you." The hug was unexpected, but Diane got used to Alicia sometimes being too emotional so she didn't mind. "I'm glad I could help. And you should go to bed now and sleep everything off. We will need and working brain tomorrow." Alicia nods. "I know. See you tomorrow and sleep well." And in the next second she was at the door and out of the room. Diane couldn't help but chuckle slightly. This whole thing was just abstruse.

A glare at her watch told her that it was 7.20 pm and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

She was just about to leave for a long hot shower, when her cell phone starts ringing. The caller ID was blocked, but she answered anyway. "Diane Lockhart?" Diane was confused. She knows that voice, but she couldn't place it. The connection was too bad. "Yes. Who's there?" "It's Cathy. Cathy McVeigh. I want to thank you for saving me in the park today, that was really nice of you." Diane smiles at the memory of Cathy sleeping in her arms this afternoon.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you for dinner today. My mum and grandpa want to thank you and I want to invite you because I like you." Diane could imagine how the little girl's face looks like right know and she had fallen in love with her the first time she met her in the park today and she hadn't eaten so- why not. She could slap herself later for not thinking it through, but at this moment she just didn't think. "Alright. I would love to have dinner with you Cathy. Where should we meet?" Cathy didn't need long for the answer. "At the White House, of course." And at this moment it hits Diane. It was totally plausible that the president, Amanda's father, would also be the grandfather of Cathy, but she didn't think about it yet.

Before Diane could object, Cathy quickly ended the call. "See you in an hour." And then the line was dead. Diane wasn't sure what was more shocking: The fact that she'd meet the president of the United States in less than an hour or the fact that a four year old girl just invited her to dinner at the White house..


	4. Chapter 4

One hour. 60 minutes. 3,600 seconds. 3,600 seconds aren't enough. Maybe enough for a hot bath before a date or for a quick shopping tour through Prada in Chicago, but 3,600 seconds are definitely too little to get ready for a visit at the White House where the president of the United States of America lives.

Diane has always been a very calm person, but now, at this moment, she was lost. She probably took the quickest shower ever and had changed five times already. But seriously? What do you wear for dinner at the White House with the president, his daughter and his grandchild? It was a dramatic race against time and Diane was pretty sure she'd be losing.

It was 8.10 pm and Diane was sitting in a cab on her way to the White House. She had to explain it three times before the driver finally understood that she wasn't kidding and she really wanted to be driven to the White House. Diane was sure that she had never been so nervous before, because on her way there, a thought crossed her mind: She, Diane Lockhart, litigator in Chicago and total democrat will have dinner with the president, who was a republican. How would that go?!

Her political point of view was millions of miles away from his. But anyway, it was too late now, because she was already there. She could still punch herself for being so stupid.

The cab had stopped directly in front of the big gates and Diane has taken a deep breath before she got out of the cab into the cold air. It was already april but the nights were still cold. After more than ten changes, she finally decided to wear a dark blue, fit and flair, a-line dress with long sleeves and a golden zipper. It was classy but still natural. The neckline was not too wide, but not too closed either. It was just perfect for this kind of evening. Her white necklace fit her white Armani heels perfectly. Although her mind was totally confused in the last hour she didn't forget to bring her coat. The thick and soft fabric feels good on her skin and gives her a comfortable feeling. She wasn't sure what would wait behind these gates, but she was ready to find out.

The guard seemed to know who she was and what she wanted there, because he mumbled a fast"Lawyer in the house" in his micro before he gave Diane her identity card back and opened the gates for her.

Short after that a black limousine appears out of the dark and the driver steps out. "Miss Lockhart. I'm going to drive you to the east wing, if you allow." Diane only nods. She doesn't have enough energy for more, because she still tries to figure out how she ended up on the backseat of a black limousine on the way to the president's grandchild. She was crazy. This was crazy. Diane was tempted to turn around and run away, but she was caged in this limousine and there was no way back anymore.

She used the 5 minute ride to clear her mind and to think about something smart to talk about, but she once again failed. There was really nothing she could think of that would be smart enough to talk about it with the president. But her time was up and the limousine stops. The driver opens her door so Diane can step out once again into the cold night. Her jaw drops as she stands in front of the most impressive house in the world. But she hasn't got enough time to admire it, because in the next second the big doors slide open and a little red-haired whirlwind storms out and jumps into Diane's arms. Diane trips and almost falls with Cathy in her arms, but a pair of strong arms grab her by her waist in the last minute and put her back on her feet.

"I'm sooo glad you came..." Diane chuckles slightly at Cathy because the little girl's amazement made Diane just happy. "Of course. How could I not, when such a beautiful little girl invites me to dinner?!" Cathy's smiles happily. "You look really pretty too." Diane couldn't help but smile as wide as Cathy. The little girl was just so cute and smart that you had no other choice than to love her. "Thank you. But let's go inside. You're not wearing a jacket and it's cold outside. "Alright. Follow me. I'm hungry." Cathy turns around and jumps through the door back inside.

Diane wants to follow, but turns around to thank whoever saved her from falling onto the ground. "Well thank you for..." That was it. There were no more words in her brain. It was like a big empty whole with nothing in it than thin air. She really had to pull herself together. Otherwise she would have just stood there in the coldness, her eyes wide-opened, looking at the man who just saved her from falling by grabbing her waist and pulling her up. It was probably the hardest task she ever had. But she was the Diane Lockhart and she was not going to lose her self-control because of a man. Not even because of the president of the United States.

She straightened herself up and stretched out her hand. "Well Mr. President, thank you for saving me. It is really nice to meet you." A small smile escapes her lips as she thinks about the weirdness of that situation, but she forces herself to be serious. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lockhart." He smiles in return and at this moment Diane knows that it was over. He already knows everything about her. She could see it in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just too surreal, but Diane doesn't have the time to think about all this properly now. She was busy studying the president's back while she was following him and his granddaughter trough the east wing of the White House. He was tall and had a wide shoulder blade. His hair was black with a little grey in it. It shows his age but made him even more handsome.

Yes, Diane Lockhart thought that the president was handsome. Of course she would never admit that to anyone else, but this thought was saved in her head.

As she studies him more precisely, she has to chuckle. When she saw him on TV he always wore a tux or a suit, at least a blazer. But she had never seen him in jeans, a shirt and boots. Actually, she was pretty sure nobody had ever seen him like that, except his family. His outfit looks like he had stolen it from a western movie. If she had seen him on the streets like that, she would have thought he was a real cowboy.

Finally the three arrived in front of a big double wing door. The president opened the door and stepped aside to let Cathy and Diane pass by first. For that he gets a soft kiss from Cathy. As Diane passed by she endows him a slight smirk.

When Diane entered the room she was stunned. She never thought she would see the private living wing of the president for real. She was sure that the day couldn't get more odd. The living room was huge. With wonderful paintings on the walls and carefully chosen furniture. In the midst of the room was an amazing old table made of oak wood which was really nice decorated. "May I?" Diane turns around and finds herself standing in front of the president, nearer then she likes, but she was sure if she would take a step back, it would only be weirder. He helps her out of her coat and Diane is relieved when she sees Amanda entering the room. The young woman walks over and greets Diane with a warm, but formal hug. After that she steps back and smiles. "Let's eat. It's not usual that my dad cooks dinner." Diane turns around again and looks at the man who just entered the room again. "Mr. President, you cooked?" He tries to stay serious, but he couldn't suppress a small smile that escapes his lips. "Of course. We should celebrate that you saved Cathy and what would fit better than a homemade roast. And Miss Lockhart, you saved my granddaughter and we will dine together in my home. I think we should stick to something less formal. Here, I'm just Kurt McVeigh."

"And you would just kill a baby that could be as wonderful as Cathy...?" To stress his words he slightly strokes his granddaughter over her head. Diane was offended and she wouldn't make it easy for him. She really loves Cathy, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still a top litigator of Chicago and definitely still a democrat. She stretches her shoulders and crosses her legs. She glares at him for a second, lifts an eyebrow and takes a sip of her scotch. The liquor burns his way down her throat and it gives her the strength to go ahead.

"First of all, abortion is not about killing babies. It is about giving women the right to choose between being a mother or not. It gives women the right to decide upon whether they want a child or not. And second, it is a legal operation, you can't forbid something that is legal!" Their discussion was interrupted by Amanda's and Cathy's loud laughter. As Amanda got enough air to fill her lungs and breathe again she looks at her father with a smirk. "I think she made a point, Dad." Diane starts laughing too and soon the three women laugh along with a confused president in their midst. Diane raised her glass. "I made a point." Kurt mumbles. "Yes, okay. She did." He lifts his hands as a sign of peace.

"So, Cathy. I think it's time to go to bed for you. Let's bring you upstairs." Amanda stands up and tries to pull Cathy with her, but the little girl slides out of her mother's hands and nestles her head in Diane's lap. "I'm staying here with Diane." "Cathy, you really have to go to bed now and I'm really sorry, but Diane isn't your property." Amanda's look said it all, that Cathy would end up in bed either way, but the little girl remains dogged. Diane slightly strokes her back, as she suddenly has an idea. "Cathy, what would you think if I would bring you to bed, alright?" In the next second the little girl's face lightens up. "I would love that." After that a loud yawn escapes her lips. The adults began to chuckle, but Cathy was just too tired to realize it. Diane stands up and lifts the girl to her hip. The second time this day. "You really don't have to..." Amanda starts, but soon Diane cuts her off. "That's no problem at all. Where's her room?" Amanda nods. "Upstairs, down the hall, the second door on the left side." "Good. I will be back soon."

As Diane and Cathy reached the nursery, Cathy was already asleep. Diane lay her in the bed, carefully not to wake her up. But Cathy's eyes flew open anyway. "Would you mind telling me a story?" In the first moment Diane was shocked. "Uhm..ugh...I..okay." There was this one story her father used to tell her and it was the only one that stayed in Diane's mind for over 50 years. The story was about a lawyer who becomes president. What else? Her father used to only tell her stories to influence her in some way. But she didn't mind then and now either. She started and Cathy soon was asleep. For a little while Diane just sits there, watching the little girl who was peacefully sleeping. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a noise from the door. As Diane turns around she finds Kurt McVeigh standing in the doorframe. With a last stroke over Cathy's head she stands up and joins the president in the hall. "You know, normal people would just tell a story about a prince and a princess." She knows he teased her, but she couldn't let him out this easily. "I don't know if you noticed, but I am not normal." And with that she turns on her heels and walks downstairs, leaving a chuckling president behind.

It was late, but Diane didn't want to go home yet. But she knows it was the smart thing to do. She will have to get up early in the morning, because she has an early court date. She really enjoyed the evening. She never thought that talking to the president would be so easy, but it seemed like they were on the same level. It was easy to tease each other about their political differences. But both of them were careful not to go too far and to stop if their discussions became too intense. It was fun to talk with someone who has the same interest in politics like she has. But now it was time to go home.

"I think it is time for me to go home." Diane places her glass on the table and stands up. "How will you get home?" Amanda's look was worried. It was after all 12 o'clock in the middle of the night. "I will take a cab!" "No you won't. You can take the limousine. The secret service will drive you!" Diane knows that to disagreeing with the president was vain. But she tries anyway. "No. I can't do that. That's really nice, but it's not an option." The looks and Kurt McVeigh's face was serious now. "Okay, than I will drive you!" Diane was stunned. "What? No!" "Yes!" He stands up, grabs her coat and helps her in. "Let's go." Diane could just wave at Amanda and say a quick 'Thank you'.

Next thing she realized, she was in the president's limousine back to her hotel. The drive was silent and as they arrived in front of her hotel she turns to him. "That was really nice of you. Thank you for that evening. It was really nice to meet you..." She hesitates for a second, but then she said it nevertheless. "...Mr. McVeigh" It still felt weird to call him that. He grins when hearing his name. "The pleasure is definitely all mine. It was nice to meet you too, Miss Lockhart!" For a moment they just stared at each other, smiling, not saying anything. Finally Diane's legs listen to her brain and moved her out of the car. As the limousine leaves she waves goodbye.

She stays there for a few more seconds. Just to let the magic of that evening last a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, thank you! It's amazing how many reviews my story got. I'm really motivated to write a great story for you guys and I'm busy writing. It's vacation time here in Germany so I have lots of time to think about the story properly and I'm happy how it works out. Thank you so much!**

…

It was a day like any other, except for one fact. It doesn't feel like any other day. Diane didn't sleep. She was awake during the whole night, remembering the events of the last day. But instead of taking the day off and trying to get some sleep, she had taken a shower at 6 am and got ready. Now it was 7.30 am and she was waiting for Will in the hotel lobby, two coffees in her hands and in a cheerful mood. Yes, Diane Lockhart was cheerful. She had no idea why, but she felt great. She couldn't really explain it, she was just in a great mood.

Will wasn't as good-humored as she was. You could see the bags under his eyes easily. He grabbed greedily after the coffee and took a long slip, before he mumbled something what was meant to come out as a greeting.

They left the building side by side and soon Alicia joined them and the trio made his way down the streets of Washington. It was a picture of perfection. The two women, tall and slender figures,in Prada and Chanel, walking around in their perfect black Jimmy Choo shoes. The dark-haired man between them, also tall and slender, wearing a customization in black. White shirt. Red tie. Perfect cut, fitting like a second skin.

It was like an unknown power. It seemed like everybody would just step aside when the top litigators of Chicago made their way to the courthouse nearby. You couldn't see it, but everybody knew very well: If those three appeared together, nothing was safe any longer.

The case was important. Not only because of the twenty-five million dollars but also because of the client. Malcolm Overby was one of the richest men and owner of the multi-million dollar company Overby & Co. His business was dealing with oil. Overby knows how to make deals and it showed in everything around him. His clothes, his firm, his car, his apartment. He was really handsome, that was out of question. A good-looking man with a lot of money? There was probably nothing more a woman could want. But that was not what _Diane_ was looking for in a man.

He had asked her out. Several times. But she had always turned him down. Not only because he was a client at her firm, but also because he was just not her type. Diane had met men like him before. She would have went one or two, maybe three dates with him. Sometimes there would even be one she would spent the night with. But Diane had stopped searching for the 'perfect man' for herself a long time ago.

Her problem wasn't her looks or her figure. Not her family or her graduation. Her problem was her strength. She had never found a man who could live with the fact that she was a strong, independent woman. Diane couldn't change the fact that she wasn't made to be a housewife with kids. It wasn't her thing and everybody who knows her just a little knows that she wouldn't have been happy with the life her mother always imagined for her. She was brilliant at her job and she would never want to change her life. She didn't know what else she could need more than her job. She was just happy with how it was...

Anyway, there was nothing what kept her from flirting. She knew exactly how to wrap a man around her fingers. It was like a secret weapon. She and Alicia had talked about that strategy. They were great lawyers, but men are still men. And it was sometimes so much easier to persuade their clients with charm than with knowledge. Will had asked like a thousand times how Alicia and Diane managed to get so many clients on board, but both women kept silent. They'd occasionally use the weapons of a woman, but not everyone had to know about it.

So on this special day the lawyers didn't have such good news for Malcolm Overby.

"What? Really? Why?" Malcolm Overby's expression was more than shocked. "Court? Why that?" Diane rolls her eyes. Men could be idiots at times. "Malcolm. This family is suing for murdering their daughter. Your gas station exploded and she died in the fire... What did you expect?" Diane's look was serious. Her blue eyes tried to catch his to make clear that this wouldn't be easy.

After a while Will interrupts the silent exchange of looks. "The family Phillips wants twenty-five million dollars and imprisonment." Malcolm swallows. "How long?" Alicia catches Diane's gaze first before she answers. "Lifelong."

Their meeting was over after 3 hours and now Diane felt the tiredness overpowering her. It was like a big black cloud which was following her around and didn't seem to go away. She was just about to leave and step into the elevator as Malcolm grabs her arm. "Listen, I know you won't go out with me. But at least come to our firm's gala. It's one of the most important occasions in Washington. You can bring Will and Mrs. Florrick as well. What do you say?" Diane wasn't sure if accepting the invitation was a good idea. But if Will and Alicia would be there, they might have a fun night out. That was exactly what they needed. A night out. And Diane doesn't find any plausible reason for not going. "Okay, we will come. Mail my assistant the information." He nods and she turns around, steps into the elevator and pushes the button for the 1th floor.

As she steps out she already finds Will and Alicia in the crowd of people. She walks over with a slight smile on her lips. "What does Overby want? Did he ask you out again? When will he finally understand that you will never go out with him?" Diane has to chuckle at Will's words. Sometimes he was just so overprotective, but it was really cute. "No. He invited us to his gala on friday." Diane still smiles, but Alicia's smile fades. "This week. This friday?" Diane was confused. "Yes, why?" "Oh my God!" Alicia gasps. "Do you know what that means?!" It sounds like a trick question to Diane. "Ahh...no?!" Now Alicia was the one rolling her eyes. "God Diane. It's the most important gala in Washington. Everybody will be there. The mayor, some senators, some of the richest men in the country and of course, the president."

Diane's heart stopped beating for a second. Memories of the last evening where running through Diane's mind again and she was unsure what to think about the fact that she would meet the president alias Mr. McVeigh for the second time in one week. Was it just her or was that a little more than a strange coincidence?


	7. Chapter 7

…

 **I just wanted to say a big 'Thank you' to all of the people who support me and for all the nice and helpful reviews. I'm really glad that I started with this fic and I hope I can surprise you and that you are enjoying what I write. Thanks! :***

…

It was Thursday. One day before the gala. And Diane _really_ had nothing to wear. Of course she brought her typical wardrobe to Washington. Her favorite dresses, blazers, skirts, suits and pantsuits. She also brought two evening gowns, but there was nothing she would wear for that special kind of evening.

She told Alicia about her meeting with the president and his family and of course Alicia was running crazy about the fact that Diane had actually met the president at the White House, in the West Wing, in his living room. But Diane told Alicia to calm down. 'It's no big deal.' That were the words Diane had used to keep Alicia from picturing that night.

But in her mind it looks different. Diane wasn't nervous really. It was _just_ the president of the United States and she met him before, but she couldn't help feeling a little weird to see him two times in one week. Who on the earth would see the president that often, except from his family and his employees?

Finally Diane told herself to calm down and, for her sake, her brain listened this time. Presumably she wouldn't even talk to him. There will be so many people at this gala, he might not even notice her.

But anyway, she needs a dress and after Alicia had calmed down, Alicia suggested to go on a shopping trip. They had the day off so Diane couldn't think of a reason not to go. What would be more relaxing than a shopping tour with her dear friend and partner? Later she might regret that decision.

"It was the right decision to buy that dress. You looked gorgeous in it!" They were sitting in a small cafe near the Washington monument. Their shopping tour was really successful and they ended up with new evening gowns for both of them. Alicia knew the perfect place to buy a dress for such an occasion and because the owner knows Peter they paid just half the price.

Alicia hadn't told him about the divorce and nobody knows about it yet. Not even the media and because of that it turned out well for both ladies. And Alicia was right. The dress Diane bought looked stunning. But it was more the dress, not her. And Diane wasn't even sure if she would actually wear that dress tomorrow evening. It was amazing, but Diane really didn't want to get too much attention. That was never her intention and would probably never be. Sometimes it indeed was pretty useful to be a woman, but most of the time it could be a heavy burden.

Diane was definitely sure that they talked enough about her so she switched to a more serious topic that both women had avoided until now. "So..." Diane stops for a moment, thinking about the right question to ask, but she came to the conclusion that there really was no way to rephrase what she wanted to ask so she just did. "Are you planning to go one a date with Will?" The awkward silence which followed proves her right. Alicia was really uncomfortable with that topic, but Diane prefers to know. Not only because Alicia was her friend and she wants to see her happy, but also because she really likes to avoid strange situations at the firm. Whatever they were going to do, it will hopefully have no impact on the firm.

After a while Alicia looked up from her cup of coffee and looked Diane directly in the eyes. Diane didn't need long to see the pain in her eyes and it caused her pain immediately too. "I didn't tell him." Alicia bit her lower lip, she always does it when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Diane's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell him? Why?" To pretend that she didn't know about their affair two years ago would be pointless. They never talked about it, but Alicia knows that Diane knows about the affair. She was Will's best friend and partner. Of course she had noticed. Diane was well aware of the fact that this topic would make both of them more than uncomfortable, but she thinks it was the right time to talk about it.

Alicia sighs. "I don't know. I really don't know why I didn't tell him. But why should I? He is my friend, but that's it." Diane sighs too. "You should tell him, because he loves you. He loves you since Georgetown and he loves you even more since you joined our firm. But neither of you see it." Diane smiles supporting. She sees the confusion in Alicia's eyes, but she was glad that it was finally out. She hated to see Will and Alicia this unhappy the last years. It actually got worse as Alicia had joined them in their partnership and she and Will had to work closer together than ever. Diane had noticed the tension between them and also the unspoken feelings.

Will was a good guy. He knows that Alicia was married and he wasn't going to stand between her and Peter again. But Alicia was so unhappy, like she's never been before in this marriage. It was clear that she didn't get the support she really needed, but Will wasn't in the position to give her what she needed. It was heartbreaking for Diane to see her friends suffer like this, but she was never in the position to say something. But now that Alicia's divorce was finally through and she was free, Diane didn't see a reason for Will and Alicia to remain unhappy. But she knows what the problem was- Alicia was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again and afraid that once she would tell Will she would find out that he doesn't love her anymore or that their relationship would break sooner or later. And Will was afraid of hurting Alicia like Peter did and also afraid of messing things up.

If it wasn't that serious, it would be really funny. Both of them were an open book concerning that, but neither of them was able to read or understand the signs. Diane was just glad that she wasn't in such a position. She had her firm, her work and that was all she needed right know. There was never something or someone else in her life, so she didn't miss anything.

The next day came rather quickly and as the sun went down and covered Washington in a gorgeous red light the limousine was already waiting for the three lawyers. Alicia and Diane had agreed to meet Will in the lobby and they were already running late. Alicia had come over to Diane's room so both of them could help each other to get ready. It was a girly thing Diane had never done before, but she actually liked it. It was nice to have someone to talk to and to lean on. It actually gave her a feeling of calmness and happiness. But that didn't change the fact that they were late. Diane had needed quite long to decide if she really should wear the dress she bought the other day, but eventually Alicia could convince her and Diane rushed into the bathroom to put on the dress.

"Diane, we are going to be too late. It's probably the most important gala we ever went to, so please hurry up." Alicia was walking through the room and waiting for her friend to finally come out of the bathroom. She was also wearing the dress she bought yesterday. It had the color of the ocean, shortly before the sun was gone. The dark blue dress hugged her body perfectly and showed one shoulder completely. The other one was coated with a bright silver strap which was well staffed with little jewels in silver and blue. And there was a thin belt around her waist, also staffed with jewels. The dress slightly swiped the ground, but the best thing on the dress was probably the slit on the left side. Her whole left leg was visible and the slit ended shortly under her hip. It made the simple dress seem quite attractive and the glitter on it really let her appear marvellously.

In the exact same second the bathroom door opens and Diane steps out. Alicia stops and looks at Diane with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Oh my god. Diane you look amazing." If Diane would be the blushing type she probably would blush right know, but she wasn't and she was really thankful for that. She moves to the mirror and looks at herself. "Are you sure this is not too much?" She didn't lift her gaze, instead she still watches her reflection in the mirror. She wears a pretty tight red dress. It is also full-length and it hugs her slim figure and her curves perfectly. The dark red color makes her skin even brighter. The dress is embroidered with a little lace on top and with tiny diamonds on each lace flower. The neckline is heart-shaped and two thin straps run over her shoulders. But the highlight of the dress is the back. The back neckline is quite remarkable and ends at her waist. It shows just enough of her skin too catch one's eye but it is not over the top. The bottom part her of her dress looks like it would flow and it ends with a short train. The dress seems to have been made for her, there's no doubt.

As Alicia admired Diane sufficiently, she finally drags her away from the mirror and down the hallway towards the elevator. Soon they reach the hotel lobby where Will was waiting already. "Where have you two been? We are..." That was when his jaw dropped. "Wow. You two look stunning. What did you do?" Diane starts to chuckle and grabs Alicia's arm. "Sorry Will, that's our secret." And with that both women walked past him towards the limousine.

Diane had survived the evening without any problems or failures and she was pretty proud of herself. She had been on many galas already, but not one was like this one. On this one there was only the high society of Washington. She had never seen so many senators and rich people in one room. If someone would come in and hold them all hostage, he would soon be a millionaire.

She had nice conversations all through the evening, but she couldn't resist letting her look drift away and over the crowd sometimes. She was searching for one particular face, but she couldn't see it. But she wasn't surprised. The gala was sectional, 5 different rooms which were all huge. She would probably not see him tonight. Not to mention talk to him. And that thought actually made her calm down and she decided to enjoy the rest of the evening fully and completely. But she could feel all the eyes resting on her back from time to time and that made her more uncomfortable than she would like to admit.

Diane was just in a deep conversation with Malcolm Overby, Senator Grandt and the foreign minister Backster as she feels a hand on her bare skin on her back. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her body. "May I borrow Miss Lockhart for a short while?" As Diane hears the familiar voice she turns her head, surprised to identify the man as the president. The other three men looked just as confused as Diane did and they probably thought about a reason why the president seemed to know Diane, but neither of them said a word until the silence became awkward. "Of course, Mr. president." Will smiled slightly. The president pushed her carefully away of the group, his hand still resting on the skin of her back. "I just wanted to ask if you would give me this dance, Miss Lockhart?" Diane is trying really hard to don't say anything stupid. "I..What? Um..Sure. I'd love to."

And soon she finds herself in his arms, dancing slowly to the soft music and his hand still on her back, not moving an inch. "You know that everybody is starring at you, Mr. president...Mr. McVeigh." He slightly chuckles. "Oh no, Miss Lockhart. They are all looking at you, trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

"No... they are definitely looking at you, Mr. President. You are the most coveted person tonight." Diane feels a little bit uncomfortable. It was really weird to feel all these eyes resting on them. They arethe only ones dancing at the moment. All the other people are standing around the dance floor, just watching how Diane and the president are moving to the soft tunes of the music. 'Can't help falling in love' from Haley Reinhart was one of her favorite songs, but right know she didn't even notice which song was on. She was busy staring at the man who was holding her still pretty tight, but for her surprise she doesn't mind. He is a really good dancer and she feels kind of safe in his arms. But she is still confused about one thing.

"May I ask you a question?" He slightly nods, still smiling. "Why did you ask me? We barely know each other and you could have asked any other woman at this gala. Everyone would have loved to dance with you..." He chuckles and it makes her shiver again. His voice is unique and it has a wonderful melody. "I asked you, because I like you. And I didn't asked another women, because you are the most stunning women on the whole gala. By the way, I would like to say that you are looking amazing in that dress. That is why everybody is staring at you, not me. They have seen me a thousand times on tv, but they have never seen such a gorgeous woman."

The only thought Diane was capable to form in her head was 'Diane! Do not blush! No..don't..'. Oh my god. It was over, she already blushed. Of course she did. What was wrong with her? She was never the one to blush easily and now she did in the presence of the president. She was sure she never felt so embarrassed, but running away wasn't an option right know. She couldn't run away from the president, could she?

Diane is confused, uncertain and shy. She had always been strong and confident.

She drops her head, avoiding his look and his eyes. She doesn't want the president to see that she blushed because of a compliment he gave her. She has absolutely no idea why she acts so strange, but there wasn't much she could do right now. At least there were other people dancing now too, so she doesn't feel that uncomfortable anymore.

Suddenly she feels a soft touch on her chin so she was forced to lift her head up again. She would have turned down any other man who would have dared to touch her like that. First her back, than her chin, but she couldn't do that to the president of the United States. That would cause a huge scandal and the secret service would probably arrest her. Her feelings were mixed up and she couldn't control them anymore. On the one hand she would've liked to slap him for being so cheeky. On the other hand she gets lost in his brown eyes from time to time and he spins her over the dance floor like she was flying.

The song changed a few times already and she couldn't remember when they started to dance. Somehow she lost track of time. But the song that was on was faster now. After he had lifted up her chin she was forced to look at him and his hand was still resting on her cheek. Diane tries to read his eyes, but she couldn't find anything. No sign, no reaction.

After some time her counterpart moves his mouth to his ear. "I'm aware of the fact that you would have loved to slap me, but I appreciate that you didn't." She couldn't hold her laughter back this time. It seems like she was an open book to him and she really doesn't like the fact that someone mentioned to see through her mask, but at the same time she finds it really adorable and somehow cute. She took a closer look and she had to admit that he looks more than handsome in his tux. She couldn't turn away and so she just stays in her position, staring at him, slightly smiling.

"So, how long will you stay in Washington?" His question surprised her. "Ah..I don't know. I will stay until the case is closed. It could be a week or a month. I'm not sure." She observes his face which has suddenly lit up. "You seem to like the fact, Mr. President?" It was a question and a statement at the same time and Diane was curious about his reaction. She didn't now him for long, but she already knows one thing: She really liked to tease him.

He waited a moment until he answered. "You know I don't do this often. Or at all. Inviting a woman to my house and dancing with her only two days later, pretending to be surprised to see her...In fact I knew you would be here." Diane tries to hold her laughter back. "I hope so." Now he was the one being confused. "You hope so?" "I was hoping that you don't invite women often to your house and ask them to dance with you, because anything else would have been really weird." Her smile shows him that she was just teasing, but there was a certain truth to her words. She was honored that she was the only woman he had asked to dance with him and she feels the need to let him know how she feels somehow.

Diane leans a little forward, resting her chin on his shoulder, aware of the fact that there were many people who were watching her move towards him, but she doesn't care at the moment. She stops when her mouth was near his ear to make sure that only he would hear her words. "I'm really honored that you wanted to dance with me and I'm happy you asked, Mr. President." She moves away from him to observe the expression on his face and she was glad to see his eyes shine. Now it was his turn and he also leans forward to speak into her ear. "If you feel like this, it wouldn't be silly to ask you out?"

For a moment she starts to panic, but then she reminds herself who she was. She thought about his words and let different outcomes spin through her mind- But as he swings her around and away from him, just to hold her close again the next second, she had made her decision. The gap between their faces had widened and she felt his eyes moving over her face, searching for a reaction. "No. It wouldn't be silly. I'd love to go out with you." She repeats his words and stresses them with a smirk and the happiness in his eyes made her even more cheerful. It was pretty crazy, but she had _already_ fallen for his smile and she couldn't do anything to fight it.


	9. Chapter 9

The three lawyers were standing in the elevator. Nobody said a word. All of them were trying to process the events of the evening. The president had left directly after he and Diane had finished dancing. Diane's approval had been the last thing they had talked about. He had just stared at her and hadn't stopped smiling for the rest of the dance and Diane had done the same. But after the dance he had guided her back to her table and had disbanded himself and then... he was gone.

Diane wasn't able to do or to say anything during the whole evening. Her mind was full and she had those lines in hear head since they stopped dancing. _'I don't know you, but I want you. All the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react. And games that never amount. To more than they're meant. Will play themselves out.'_ Falling Slowly by Ronan Keating. She wasn't sure why she knows that, but it was the last song they had danced to. Since then it stayed in her mind. Steady reminding her of him.

And suddenly it hits her. She had no plan. There hadn't been a day in her life were she hadn't had a plan and now? She couldn't fall for the president! That couldn't happen! To fall for the president of the United States was sheer suicide. Why did he ask her out? He should've know that this was a bad idea. How should that work out? Why did she say 'Yes'? And why does he have this affect on her? There where so many question in her mind, but she didn't have any answers. Not even to one of them.

Will said his silent goodbye as they reached the 6th floor. He stepped out of the elevator without looking back, making his way down the hall to his room. He was worried. Worried about Diane. He had watched her this night and he was afraid that she might fall for the president. In fact, he was pretty sure that it was already too late. He had never seen Diane so weak and breakable. Tonight, in his arms, she had looked like she was made out of glass, as if the lightest movement could break her. He doesn't want her to get hurt and he was sure that it wouldl end exactly like that because the situation was way too complicated.

Diane didn't have many men in her life, but the majority broke her heart and after that she never seemed to have been as attracted to anyone as she had been this evening to him. Will was only hoping that Diane would soon realize that this wasn't the best choice to make.

As the elevator doors closed again, Alicia and Diane still kept silent. Diane wasn't able to saya thing because her mind was full of thoughts, she wasn't able to form a sentence or just a word right now. She has to order her thoughts first. Alicia on the other side has so many questions, but really has no idea were to start... Or what to do. What she had seen this evening was, well, she had no words for what happened tonight. She had never seen Diane this contented. It was like she had been another person this night with him. Until he was gone. And now she seems to be more different than before, in a bad way. She doesn't seem strong or confident. In this moment she just seems to be bewildered. Bewildered and nothing else. But Alicia was confident that she would find out more about it soon. Because as the elevator stopped at the 10th floor, both women stepped out and Alicia followed Diane once again to her room.

After Diane opened the door she squalled in the room. She moved fast and only needed five long steps until she reached the door of the balcony. She tears open the door and takes one more step until she finally stands outside in the cold air, breathing heavily, trying to stop herself from going crazy. What was going on with her? She felt the huge need to cry. Another subnormal thing for her. She barely had cried in her life and definitely never when she wasn't alone. But she felt so lost right know. She hates that feeling and she wasn't sure were it comes from, but she was definitely sure that dating the president was more than a bad idea.

Suddenly she feels a soft touch on her left shoulder. "What's going on?" Diane could hear the worry in Alicia's voice. Diane takes a deep breath and turns around to face her friend. "He asked me out. And I said 'Yes'..." Alicia was confused. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Diane shook her head hard. "I won't go. That was a stupid idea. He is the president of the United States. I can't go out with him. That's not an option!" "Why not?" Alicia was speaking louder now because Diane did the same and this confused Alicia even more. Diane's eyes flicker and she starts shaking slightly. "Because I'm afraid. Afraid of what he did to me in such a short time! I'm not myself at the moment. I don't recognize myself. Look at me: I feel that I am just really not like I used to be. But why?" Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't believe what she had just admitted. But Alicia couldn't believe it either. The two women were just standing there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do next.

As the sun slightly shines through the window of Alicia's hotel room, she wakes up, suddenly remembering yesterday evening. After her statement Diane hadn't said anything more. It had been all for the evening and Alicia had accepted that. Unwillingly, but she did. She had helped her get in the shower and she had also waited until Diane went to bed, ready to sleep and to escape the crazy reality for a while. Alicia remembered it to be 3 am in the morning when she had returned to her room. And now it was 6 am and she knew she had to get up, take a shower and then look for Diane. Alicia understands her current mood, but they had an important court date today and Diane wouldn't have any other choice than to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

As Alicia arrives at the 10th floor and just wants to knock on Diane's door, the door opens and Diane steps out, clearly showered and fully dressed in a black and white dress with her black high heels on and a pearl necklace around her neck. Her make-up was done and her hair looks perfectly. Alicia was surprised. She just stands there in the hall, staring at Diane with her jaw dropped and asking herself how someone who had been a wreck yesterday, could look that flawless the next morning. But Diane just closed the door and walked down the hall to the elevators. Alicia needed a moment to realize, but then followed her friend as fast as she could and reached the elevators in the last second. As they both were inside the elevator, watching the numbers go down, Alicia had to ask. "Are you alright? I mean you were... If you want the day off I could... Or if you just want to...uhm..." She didn't find the right words, but she didn't need to, because Diane stopped her right there. "Alicia. Yesterday was just a moment of weakness. It was nothing and it won't happen again. Don't worry. I'm fine." At this moment the elevator doors open and Diane steps outside, walking towards the big doors and out into the sunlight. As Alicia watches her she was just speechless. How does Diane hide all of the pain behind this perfect face? It was a game Alicia has to learn, but Diane already played like a queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry that I haven't responded to your reviews yet, but I will try to do so in the future. I also want to thank you all again for the nice reviews you left. I hope you like the story so far. Honestly I really have no idea where this will lead, but I try to figure it out. School had started again and so my time for this will be limited, but I'll try to post a new chapter as often as I can. And I also want to mention mikisto26 again. I'm so happy that she helps me a little with the language. Thank you:)**

…

It was Monday. Almost three days have passed without a message or a call. Diane actually feels relieved. She was sure that he had just forgotten about her and for the first time since the gala, her high blood pressure faded. But there was still this one feeling in the back of her her heart and that thought, buried deep in her head. It was a feeling of sadness, because she had finally found someone who was on the same level as she was and she had to let him go. She knew she had no other choice and it was the smart thing to do, but there was this little part which didn't agree with the decision, even if it was the most rational one.

She tried to stop thinking about him. But it was nearly impossible, all she could think about _was_ him. She sees his face in front of her eyes and she hears his voice over and over in her head. It makes her furious that she can't think about something or someone else, but it seems like he left such an impression on her. But she thought he forgot about her and she'd have to forget about him. She would finish this case as fast as possible and after that she would leave Washington with the first flight she gets. She loves the city, but since the last week she just feels uncomfortable around there. She couldn't tell why, but she feels like she has to hide something.

The slamming of a door and Will's voice forced her to stop the day-dreaming and get back to reality. She looks at him and takes her glasses off. "What is it?" He groaned. After that he sat down across from Diane and Alicia and buried his face in his hands. It took him a minute before he looked up again and only needed two words to make the situation clear. "Grand Jury" Diane closed her eyes. That was the last thing she needed. Now they were sure that they would have to stay in Washington for at least 4 more weeks.

After she let out a deep breath she rubs her forehead. "And what do we do now?" Will groaned a second time. This time even louder. "I have absolutely no idea..." Alicia leans back in her chair and lifts her legs up to put them on the table. "This will be a long, long day..." Diane could only agree. Alicia was damn right.

It was already 11 pm as Diane stepped out of the cab and made her way inside the hotel and towards the elevators. She wasn't drunk, but a little tipsy. After she, Alicia and Will had worked the whole day to figure out the best strategy for the grand jury they had started to drink. Will came with a bottle of scotch, but she and Alicia had sticked to the red wine from 1867. The bottles they consumed were expensive and probably only for special occasions, but they didn't really care and now she feels a lot better than before. She reached the 10th floor rather quickly. She steps out carefully, because she knows that she couldn't trust her high heels or her legs anymore in her actual state. As she finally arrives in her room she can't believe her own was a huge bouquet of wonderful red roses on her nightstand and the wonderful scent lifts Diane's mood immediately and after she takes a closer look, she also recognizes the box that had a ribbon on top of it. If she hadn't been this tipsy, she might have progressed the information faster and would've thrown the roses and the box away before she could even take a look. But her brain capacity was limited at the moment and so she opened the box without further thoughts.

"Oh my god..." Diane was shocked and her she was clear immediately, the alcohol was out of her head and her thoughts were now spinning around in her head. But she couldn't take her look of the piece of clothing that she took out of the box. It was a ball gown that had a beautiful combination of white and gold. The golden top was strapless and the huge skirt was shining in white and gold and so was the trail. It was probably the most beautiful dress she has ever seen in her entire life. It was rather simple but it looks like it was made for a queen. It was stunning and she had never seen anything similar before.

As she was finally capable to put the dress down, she noticed a card next to the box. As she took it in her hands she knew immediately who it was from. The seal of the White House was distinctive. And against her good sense, she opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Lockhart,_

 _I am aware of the fact that you probably already hate me because I didn't talk to you since the wonderful dance we shared on the gala. But the president of Russia came in my way and it took me rather long to appease him. He is gone now and I really would like to get back to my promise to take you on a date. But because of my position it is really hard to get somewhere without attracting too much attention, especially on a date with such a beautiful woman. Also, my security chief wasn't so pleased about my plans so I had to find another solution. Because of that I would like to ask you if you would like to accompany me to the public servant in the White House tomorrow? Besides, you don't have my number so you can't call to say you won't come because you are mad a me. And I figured that being the president also has its advantages. I saw this dress yesterday and I also asked Cathy for her opinion and we were both sure that it was like made for you. I hope you will follow this invitation because I really want to see you again._

 _Kurt_

And with this her heart melted. Not only the fact that this letter was handwritten but also that he signed just with his first name drove her crazy. He made her crazy. It was astonishing how he could to that to her and it didn't take much. She couldn't reject an invitation to an official public servant. And she really would love to go because she really want to see him again too. But she knows she couldn't. It was nothing Diane Lockhart would do. That was just not her. But then her look wandered to that stunning dress again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update. I am trying to be faster in the future. I hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

 **...**

The lights were dimmed and it was already dark outside. The saloon was nicely decorated and filled with people. All kinds of people. There were most of the senators of the United States, the presidents of Russia, France, Italy and Africa and important politicians like Hillary Clinton and Sarah Palin. He made sure they were sitting on the opposite sides of the room, he couldn't risk a massacre, not tonight. And of course there was also the German chancellor in the room. He really liked her and would have loved to talk to her about the ongoing relation between Germany and the United States, but again: Not tonight!

Because tonight his eyes were searching for a very special pair of eyes. And there was only one person he wanted to talk to this evening. But he searched in vain. He couldn't see her in the room and that meant she was either running late or that she wouldn't come. And that hurt him because he really wanted to see her again. He has this picture of her in his mind ever since the gala. The moment when she had entered the room in her long red dress with this wonderful smile of hers and her blue eyes shining like millions of stars. She didn't know but he had observed her the whole evening. How she had talked to really important people, letting her look wander through the room from time to time. He had known that she had searched for him, but for some time he had just enjoyed staring at her, observing every move she made. But at some point it wasn't enough to just stare so he had asked her to dance with him and that was the moment he will never forget. It felt like the time had stopped somehow and to be holding her in his arms was really more fulfilling than just staring at her. But he had to go and now he was hoping that she would come, because really, this was all he could think about the past few days.

After a while he feels a pair of little hands around his leg so he hunkers down to be on the little girl's height. "She isn't here yet, right?" The little girl's voice brings a smile to his face immediately. "Yeah...She isn't..." The next moment Cathy folds her little arms around his neck and gives him a hug. "Don't worry. She will come." After all it had been Cathy who had pushed him to make these moves towards Diane. She had forced him to tell her all about the gala and after that Cathy decided that he'd have to talk to her again. Her reason had been that she 'really likes Diane and that she was really pretty' and although this statement came from a 4-year-old, she was right because he really liked her too.

And as he stood straight again and let his gaze wander around all those people in the room one more time, he finally saw something golden appear between all the black suits. But in the next moment it was gone again. So he started walking towards the crowd of people. Slowly and constantly looking for this one person he was waiting for the whole evening. And then, after he had passed another group of very important people which he ignored just like anyone else in the room, he saw her. She was standing in the doorway, slightly smiling. Her golden locks in perfect match with the wonderful dress he had chosen for her. It fits just perfectly and she looks as stunning as she had the other evening. She just stands there, observing him and smiling. But he is unable to move, the fact that she was really there, just 5 meters away, was overwhelming.

She was just standing there, wondering what she was doing. She didn't want to go there, but now she was there nevertheless. She still blames the alcohol. After she had opened the package the night before, her thoughts had been clear again, but if she had thought rationally she would have thrown the box away, even after opening it and seeing the content. But like any other women she has a thing for beautiful clothes. And to say that the dress he had sent her was beautiful was a huge understatement. The whole night Diane was sitting on the floor of her hotel room, just staring at the dress and feeling the soft and silky fabric between her fingers. And after hours of thinking it through, she had finally put it on. And at this moment her heart had decided to go to him this evening.

Even if her brain hadn't realized it yet, she had fallen for the dress, but even more for the man who had sent it to her. The dress was like made for her. It fits perfectly and the colors were flattered her skin. She didn't need any jewelry because the dress was shining itself. And even if she wasn't a conceited woman, she just had to admit that she looks pretty good in the dress. But now she only had eyes for him. She knows that it probably was the silliest idea to come here tonight. And she also knows that every move she would make towards him could also cause a lot of problems and probably a lot of pain. But if she would care about that, she wouldn't be there this night. She had dropped all her concerns and her rational mind as well. She knows that it was dangerous to be there and that she could be heading for a lot of hurt. Still, she didn't care.

And because of that she was now standing in the doorway of the wonderful saloon in that wonderful dress, not taking her eyes off him. She was standing there quite long because she loved to observe him. How his eyes had looked over and over again over the crowd of people but hadn't found what they were searching for: her. But now that he had seen her and was only a stone's throw away, she could let her guard down for a moment and show him that she was happy to see him.

She slowly walks towards him and as she reaches him, he takes her hand and places a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. It was such a sweet way to show his affection and if Diane had only the tiniest doubt left, it was all gone by now.

After their little moment, he gave her his arm and she accepted willingly. And so the impressive couple made his way through the room. With linked arms and gazes. Both knew that everyone in the room had just two questions. "Who is she? And what is she doing by the side of the president?" But once again, they didn't care. And as they walked like that side by side, he leaned over to her to whisper something in hear ear. "Come on. Let's introduce you to Hillary Clinton." And her smile told him immediately that he couldn't have made her more happy with anything else.


	12. Chapter 12

**So... here is the next chapter. I thought we could all use some McHart stuff after the last episode. But I have to say that I'm pretty sure that Kurt DID NOT cheat on Diane. Everybody who things otherwise is really crazy. And I really love the slap at the end, because in my mind it was just Diane defending her husband. And like Christine said 'If you really now this show, you'll totally get the end.' I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)**

"That was just so incredible." Diane was still impressed about the latest events. "I discussed politics with Hillary Clinton... for an hour." Kurt smiled at her. He could say one thing already: He loves her smile and her laugh as well. "Yeah... a really long hour." Now it was Diane's turn to laugh. "I'm really sorry. Did we hurt you?" She teased him, but there was also a little bit of regret in her voice. After all he had waited for her. One long hour he had listened very patiently to the democratic points of view from two really special women and he had heard more than once how crazy Republican politics is. But he hadn't cared. He had just sat beside her, listening carefully to every single word she said. He let her lean her body against his shoulder just a little, nobody had noticed, but enough for both of them to show their affection for each other.

Diane still couldn't believe where she was and what she was doing. She was sitting at a huge round table in the middle of the room. There were more of those tables all across the room, all wonderfully decorated with big candles and colorful flowers. Kurt was sitting on her right side and Cathy on her left. The little girl had insisted on sitting next to Diane and she had accepted it willingly. But these two weren't the people who made her feel a little uncomfortable. Neither Amanda who was sitting next to Cathy to help her with the food. It was the German Chancellor, the president of France with his wife and the prime minister of the UK, also with his wife who made her rather nervous. She had never been near so many important people and under no circumstances had she ever talked to someone in their positions. But Diane still enjoyed every single moment of the evening, but she wasn't as untroubled as she had been before. She just kept silent, listening to the discussion and trying to process everything she hears.

She watched the three men and the Chancellor talking about their latest move against a new terror organization. They were really deep in their conversation so none of them noticed that the wife of the president of France wasn't involved in the conversation and seemed rather unhappy. Nobody noticed it apart from Diane and she was really glad that she has a good memory and remembered her name. Diane only thought a moment about it but she was sure it was the right thing to do. She could only guess how the woman feels right now, it must be something similar to her feelings.

"Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous ne sentez pas bien, Madeleine?" Diane caught the woman completely off guard and Diane had already noticed that everyone at the table was staring at her, but she didn't let her eyes drift from the younger woman and tried to catch her gaze. "Non, je vais bien, mais mon anglais n'est pas tres bon." Diane has to smile. It was almost cute how Madeleine was ashamed because of her absent English skills. "Je ne trouve pas que c'est un grand probleme." Now also Madeleine's face lights up. She was obviously touched by Diane's gesture and the first time that evening Diane felt like she did something good. Soon Diane and Madeleine started a conversation in French and were leaving everyone at the table speechless. Diane had never thought that she would need her French skills from school ever again, but apparently it proved her wrong. Diane was surprised that she still knew how to use that language. Of course she had been to Paris quite often, but she had never needed a great amount of words to get what she needed.

"I didn't know you could speak French so well." He had leaned over to her to whisper in her ear and it made her shiver but she tried to stay as calm as she could. "You know, there are many things you don't know about me..." She grins a devilish smile and he just has to smirk because of her teasing tone. But then, totally out of blue, he kisses her on the cheek. Carefully, but fast. It was just his brushing over her skin for a few seconds, but her skin already burned like fire. But there was also something else with this gesture. It was somehow cute of him to thank her with this gentle touch that she couldn't suppress a wide smile. "Thank you for being this wonderful tonight." She had understood his message before but to hear him voice it was something completely different and she appreciated his honesty and it just warmed her heart. But there was also that feeling of fear because every step she took towards him was another step away from reality. It felt like she entered a dream world with every touch and every smile she shared with him. Her only thought was that something that feels just so right couldn't be wrong. And for a start she leaves it like that.

Suddenly his voice drags her out of her thoughts. "I have to ask you a favor..." At first she was worried, but than he started to smirk and she calmed down immediately. His smile makes her just so calm, like everything is just easy and not heavy at all. "And what would that be? You know I did more than enough. I saved your granddaughter, I danced with you at the gala, I came here tonight and held up the conversation in French..." She had lowered her voice and made sure that only he could hear her words. And of course he didn't miss the teasing tone she added to her statement. He couldn't suppress a laugh. "I know. But I promise, it's only that one last favor." He smiled a very handsome half smile. If Diane was honest, it was also a very sexy smile but she tried to toss this thought aside and concentrate on his question.

"Okay, what is it?" He looks to his left and to his right and makes sure there aren't too many eyes resting on them and then leans just a little bit closer to her. Diane could feel his breath on her skin and it was driving her crazy, but again she forces herself to ignore his nearness and to control her breathing. "Their is this silly tradition that the president has to open the public servant with the first dance at the evening and since we are having experience with this I wondered if you'd want to do me the honor of dancing with me again?" His words took Diane totally by surprise. "You want to open the public servant with me?" He nods. "With you and no one else." Damn it. Why does he always make her blush. After she looks up again, she gives him a wide smile. "I would be honored. Again." He chuckles while he stands up and reaches for her hand. "Then let's go." He leads her to the middle of the room where the dance floor was and soon they are moving to the music of the orchestra, but it didn't feel like the first time. It felt more normal, more familiar, easier. They already know each other. And at this moment there was no place for Diane she would rather be than in his arms.

It was late. The last time Diane had looked at her watch it had shown 3am. But she didn't care because she was there with him. They had taken a long walk through the park of the White House and they had talked. About nearly everything. Politics, business, family, friends, interests. And Diane was pretty sure that she had never enjoyed something this much. But now it was late and her cab already waited for her. But she couldn't suppress the overwhelming sadness in her because she didn't want to leave him this night, but she knew she had to.

They exchange a last smile before she turns around and walks towards the car. She has almost reached the car as she feels someone grab her hand and pulling her back and before she could even blink she found herself back in his arms. Diane was mesmerized by his eyes and she couldn't advert her gaze. "I wanted to do this all evening.", he whispered sincerely. But before she could ask what he meant, although his intention was more than clear, he kisses her. And she couldn't do anything else but return his gentle kiss just as passionately. His hands wander to her lower back while she folds her arms around his neck. It was one of those breathtaking kisses you don't want to break. But after some time they needed to part to breathe in some air but they didn't move an inch. They are still standing very close, holding each other tight. Just smiling at each other. But it was time for her to go. She strokes his cheek and gives him a last quick peck on those loving lips before she finally turns around and steps into the cab. He kept standing on the same spot like before until the taillights of the cab fully disappeared in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry that it took me so long, but the next chapter will follow Thursday. 3**

Diane was lying in her bed, covered with white sheets. She hadn't slept. She had returned to the hotel around 4 am and now, three hours later, she was still awake, but not tired. Normally, Diane Lockhart is a person who uses her time being productive. She always has a plan, she knows what's going on everywhere and she uses every minute of her busy day wisely. But on this particular morning she lies in bed for three hours, doing nothing and just staring out the window, slightly smiling.

She didn't feel like doing anything. She just tried to process everything that had happened through the last hours. She was sure that this evening was more than unforgettable. Everything had impressed her. From the moment she entered the room until she let go of his hands. His presence had been overwhelming and she could still feel him beside her. His touch and his breath. Her memory was good, but she really wished that he would be there right now beause everything she had from his was his scent on her skin. He gave her his jacket when they walked through the park and since than his scent was all over her. In her hair, on her skin and on her lips as well. And everything she wanted right now was to keep this feeling of happiness, of him just a little bit longer. Just for a few hours. That was all she wanted. Just a few hours for herself. Just dreaming and relaxing and just being Diane for one moment.

But the wonderful cozy silence was destroyed just seconds later by the ringing of her cellphone. But she just ignored it. There was nothing important going on today and she just felt like doing nothing. Even if it's abnormal for Diane Lockhart to do nothing. But after some time the phone started ringing again and Diane was well aware that it probably wouldn't stop until she answered it.

"Diane Lockhart" She couldn't help but to be bugged. And it clearly showed in her voice.

"Diane? Did you see the news?" Diane was a little puzzled to hear Alicia's excited voice. "Alicia, it's 7 am and it's our day off court. I'm not watching the news!" Diane got a little angry, because she really didnn't understand Alicia's excitement over the news. Why the hell did she push her out of her daydream? But it seems like Alicia didn't notice the anger in Diane's voice because she started talking again the second Diane's voice trailed off. "Then you better turn the TV on. I'm a hundred percent certain that you don't want to miss that." Diane mumbles something, but turns the TV on. She lays the phone beside her on the sheets and leans her body against the headboard of the bed to get a better view on the little monitor. Just as she turns the TV on the 7am news start.

 _And now the 7 am news with Thomas Webber. "Hello Washington. I hope you are all up now 'cause now you will here the most surprising news since the election of a Republican president after 28 years. Yesterday evening, the big public servant in the White House took place. The most important people of the world were invited and also many important politicians of our country were present. Because of that, the press was once again not allowed to join the public servant, but of course we had some of our reporters outside the building to report about all usual and unusual events. And like always: The one who waited till the end got the price. We got photos of the president, yes you heard correctly: Our president, the president of the United States, Kurt McVeigh took a walk through the park of the White House. But not alone. He was accompanied by a woman. And after they walked endless rounds through the park she left. But not before a very long good night kiss." At_ this moment the camera switches and shows a picture of two people kissing between the roses of the White House. Diane does not have to look twice to know who the picture shows. A moment later the camera switches back to the moderator again. _"As you could see one that picture, it wasn't just a good friend he had disbanded with a kiss. Now we can be sure about one thing: The president of the United States has a secret love affair."_ Diane holds her breath. There was only one thing she waited for. To see her name flash over the screen. _"But unfortunately we don't know who that secret woman is because our reporter couldn't follow the cab as..."_ Diane turned the TV off. She breathes out. That was tight, that was more than tight. She just sits there for a while, thinking about what Kurt was doing right now and getting lost in her thoughts. That was until she heard Alicia's voice through the cell beside her. So she picks it up to answer Alicia's shouts.

"What?" Her voice trembled a little , but she tried to remain as calm as she could. "What a bastard... Dancing with you the one night and kissing another woman the other night." She pauses. "Are you okay? Do you want anything like chocolate or ice cream or something...?" Suddenly Diane's worried expression turned into a wide grin. And after that she started to laugh. And she couldn't hold it back any longer. She laughed so hard that her whole body hurt, but she simply couldn't stop. Alicia was totally astonished. "What... Did I something wrong or... Wait.. Wait a moment." Suddenly Diane stops laughing. She was curious about what Alicia was going to find out even if she still couldn't suppress a smile. "Wait..you didn't open your room yesterday evening and you... were you... but that can't be... Oh my god!" Diane could her Alicia's brain work through the phone. There was a long silence on the other line until Alicia's voice shot out of the dark. "Did you sleep with him?" "No!" Diane's reply came rather fast. "Good! And... what are you going to do now?" And with these words her heavy feeling came back. She sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

Hours later Diane steps out of the elevator. She wears a black knee long dress and a brown trench coat. He black high heels in perfect match with her black sunglasses and her black gloves. Her red lips make her look more dangerous than ever before. Buts she doesn't feel like fighting, she still feels like doing nothing but that was not her so she decided to go out. She doesn't know where she would end up, but she was sure that she needs some fresh air and a clear head. Shortly after she stepped out into the bright sunlight her phone begins to ring again and for the second time this day that thing destroys her calmness and peace. She strips off her gloves and answers the call while walking down the streets. "Diane Lockhart" For a moment there was nothing on the other line and she was tempted to hang up, but then a voice breaks through the line and to her ear. Her heart stops beating for a moment. "Hi Diane, it's me, Kurt."


	14. Chapter 14

**I know the last chapter came really late so I thought if this is only coming two days later it would probably make you all happy. I hope you enjoy it :)**

She is in panic. Once again. After she had ended the call she had walked down the streets of Washington and nearly everywhere had dangled a poster of her, of her and the president of the United States, kissing between roses in front of the White House. And after she had realized that she is probably the most wanted woman in the whole country... yeah, that was the moment she had started to panic. She had started to think this whole thing through and she had come to the conclusion that it was indeed what one would call- suicide. And now she was sitting on the floor of her hotel room, her head leaning against her bed and a half empty bottle of red wine next to her on the carpet. She didn't care to bring a glass. The bottle is enough for the moment but there are all these questions in her head.

 _What would happen if somebody discovers her? Or if they would get caught again? Not only what that would mean for the president of the United States and of course for his reelection, but also for her? Not only for her as one of the top lawyers of Chicago, but also for her as a woman...She would lose everything: Her good reputation, her credibility and also her respect, especially the respect of her male coworkers. She would risk all this just to be with the most powerful man in the world. It really doesn't seem like a good idea, but on the other hand there was this man... And he is just irresistible. He is sexy, funny, a gentleman, clever and really handsome. And if she was honest he was probably everything she really wanted. And exactly that makes her furious, because her mind could really not understand how her whole body could long for something that is so crazy, so dangerous... just so out of bounds._

Loud blows against her door tear her out of her daydream. "Diane, it's me Alicia. Please open the door." Diane just stares at the door for a few seconds, but before she could lose her mind again she decides to answer. "No. Go away, please."

"Diane, if you don't open that door I will find a way to open it myself. I need to speak to you... it's... it's about Will..." Diane needs just a short moment to realize that Alicia's riot isn't about her. So she stands up and walks over to the door but she does not open it before she had taken a deep breath. As Diane pushes the latch down the door swings open faster than she had expected and Diane has to jump aside to don't get punched by the door and the woman who storms inside just a second later.

Alicia does not look like she used to. Her hair was messy like she had run her fingers through it a million times and her make-up didn't look right. Alicia hasn't stopped running since after she came in. She is still running around the couch table, constantly playing with her hair and talking meaningless nonsense. If Diane was honest, she has more than enough to do with her own problems,but she figures that some distraction might be helpful.

Alicia stops the running immediately as she notices the half empty wine bottle and Diane's smudged mascara. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should have... I didn't know that.. are you okay?" Diane sighs. "I'm obviously better than you, come on." She takes Alicia's hand and leads her to the bed. Her first thought is to get a glass for Alicia but after a moment she just takes another bottle out of the cabinet and hands it to Alicia who was sitting beside her on the bed. "Then.. go ahead. What happened?" Alicia takes a big slug of the wine before she is able to answer. "I told him." Diane is confused. "You told him what?" Alicia sighs like Diane did just moments before. "I told Will about the divorce." Diane strained her ears. "And..?" Alicia takes another sip of the wine. "He kissed me... and then he left." Diane was just stunned. "He left?" "Yes...without a word." It seems like Diane couldn't do much more than repeat everything Alicia said. "Without a word?" Alicia stops in the midst of her report. "God Diane, could you stop repeating everything I say. That doesn't help!" "You're right. Sorry."

Diane watches Alicia still concerned. Will had hurt her deeply with his move, she had never seen Alicia this unsure about anything. But it doesn't seem like a person who has a secret with the president of the United States of America could help with love stuff. That is just like asking a Republican about a plausible reason why he votes for Sarah Palin. That would be just a waste of time. "Maybe he just needs a little time to get a clear head and think about all this. He will come back, don't worry." Alicia sighs again. "Do you think?" Diane takes Alicia's hand. "I'm sure." Alicia slightly smiles. "So now we cleared my problem, what is yours?" She nods in the direction of the wine bottle. "I kissed the president." Alicia couldn't suppress a laugh. "I know, whole Washington knows, probably the whole world knows." Diane starts to panic again and her hands starts shaking. "I know and it's only a question of time until someone from the gala gives my name to the press. And what then? I barely know the man... what should I say?" "Maybe at the moment it's more important what you think than what everybody else thinks of you... and him." Diane doesn't understand. "What do you mean?" Alicia smiles. It is that warm smile she always gives clients to calm them and it works immediately. "The question is, what do you want? What does Diane Lockhart want?"

She is there. In the Oval Office of the White House. That was it what he had told her on the phone earlier that day. He wanted to talk to her. And so a member of staff from the White House had picked her up in front of her hotel and had smuggled her into of the big white house. Nobody had seen her, nobody could know that she is there, but anyway she is nervous. She is waiting for 40 minutes now, but as the door swings open she is still as unprepared as she was when Martha had let her in. But now he stands in the door and seeing him immediately put a smile on her face. He closes the door behind him. This time there was no bodyguard, no secret service. Just the two of them.

"Hey" He says this easy word, but from his voice she can hear that he is nervous too. "Hey" There isn't more to answer. Diane was uncertain about what she should do. She isn't sure how he feels about the whole situation but she doesn't have to think about it because he starts speaking at the same moment. "Listen Diane I'm really sorry. I can understand if you think this is crazy and wrong and that it was really a close shave and that this is probably the stupidest thing you've ever done but..." She doesn't let him finish. She doesn't have to because she has already made her decision. "You don't have to continue that..." "But Diane..." She could see how upset he is. His eyes were darker than before and they were hectically spinning around. "No Kurt. I made my decision. A good friend of mine told me that the only thing that is important right know is what I want. And I agree with you that this is the craziest and stupidest thing I have ever done..." He nods and turns around, ready to leave without another word. "... but no matter how much I wished that it would influence my mind and the things I want, it didn't. It didn't change anything!" He turns around and as he sees her smiling face he doesn't need more than three fast steps to stand in front of her. But he hesitates. It seems like he isn't exactly sure what he should do and that actually makes him just a little more sweet in her eyes. She roles her eyes. "Good God, can you just come here and kiss me." And in the next second her laughter is interrupted because he doesn't let her tell him that twice. And the feeling of their lips and tongues melting together was just the most wonderful feeling Diane ever experienced and once again she asks herself the question _'If something just feels so right, is there a possibility that it's wrong in any way?'_. But as his hands make their way down her back she soon forgets everything and just gives in.


	15. Chapter 15

His eyes open immediately as the first shafts of sunlight break through the large windows of his bedroom. He uses one hand to push his hair back where it belongs and leans on his forearms to get a better view. As he turns to his left side he finds it empty. A feeling of sadness spreads through his body and he wonders what had happened. Why she had left and if she has regrets about anything that had happened last night. He starts to worry that he did or said something wrong, but he couldn't think of anything.

But suddenly his line of thoughts is interrupted by a shadow that appears in the door. As he looks up he is more than surprised to see Diane leaning against the door frame. Slightly smiling and with two mugs in her hands. But the sweet smell of fresh coffee is not the only reason he is suddenly wide awake. Diane is wearing his shirt, only his shirt. The white Ralph Lauren she had taken off him herself yesterday barely covers her body and she hasn't buttoned it completely. Just enough to be tight but it also showed off enough of her skin to drive him crazy.

"I made us coffee." She walks towards him and sits down on his side of the bed. "You have no idea how difficult it is to get two cups of coffee here." She laughs and hands him one of the cups. "I think I wandered around for like an hour or so to find the kitchen. And suddenly I found myself in the middle of some really surprised cooks. I think it was the most embarrassing situation I was ever in, but anyway I got my coffee so anything is fine. Just don't wonder if your kitchen staff gives you some knowing looks." She laughs again and he just has to smile at her being so adorable. He doesn't know how he got so lucky and met this amazing woman.

Diane looks at him, just observing him for awhile. This sexy half-smile of his makes her just plain crazy. She allows him to take a last sip before she takes the cup from his hands and places it on the nightstand. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up..." She leans a bit forward with this devilish smile of hers. "Yeah" He smiles as he understands her signs and leans forward too. "You will have to make up for this, you know..." "Mhhh...let me think." She slowly opens one button after the other of her -of his- shirt, knowing that it will drive him crazy. He kisses her soft, just tasting the coffee from her lips and after that he begins his journey down her body. She willingly leans in his arms and just enjoys the feeling of his lips on her body but before she could lose her mind completely she wiggles herself out of his arms and leaves a confused president behind. "You know I think I'll rather take a shower." She smiles at the face he makes. She walks through the room but before she can disappear through the bathroom door, she turns around. "But you can join me if you want." And with that she turns around a second time, letting his white shirt fall to the ground before she walks through the door. Kurt sits there for a moment just wondering if he would ever figure this woman out. But as soon as he hears the water streaming down the shower he jumps up and hurries to get under the shower as well. He would never spurn her a wish.

It was already afternoon and they had spent all day in bed. She has no appointments this day and she had told Alicia before she went to the most important house in the USA. So nobody was going to miss her. They lie in bed together. He in his boxers and she in his shirt but with underwear this time. Her head rests on his chest and she can hear the beat of his heart. His left arm was behind her back, looping around her shoulder and slightly stroking through her hair. The other one rests on her belly. They are doing nothing but they are enjoying the calmness and for a moment Diane is just happy. For a moment she thinks that there is a possibility for both of them. Sure, at first there was just that physical attraction but after spending just one night and one day with him, she already cares about him. Lying in his arms gives her actually a save feeling and some comfort. It is like the time has stopped and they are just lying there in each others arms, dreaming of what the future might bring. But as always their magical moment is destroyed by two cellphones ringing in the same tact, at the exact same time. They sigh, first Diane and then Kurt. Both of them reaching for their phones but never leaving the arm of the other. "Yes?" It sounds angry and bugged but they said it at the exact same time and because of that they had to try really hard to stay serious. After some responses like 'Yes' 'No' 'Maybe' and 'Okay' they both end their calls. "Work?" Kurt asks. "Work." Diane sighs again. "Me too." Diane could hear the disappointment in his voice and it actually makes her kind of happy to know that he doesn't want their time to be over just yet. For a few minutes they just stay in each others arms, but then they realize that there is work to do and both get up. He puts his shirt back on and she slips into her black skirt and her white silk blouse, hurrying towards the bath room to fix her make-up and her hair. When she finishes he is already fully dressed. Diane grabs her purse from the nightstand and her coat that she lay on a chair near the door the day before. But Kurt is faster. He grabs the coat and helps put it on. Diane smiles. He is always the gentleman.

They are leaving the room, side by side. Once again looking like the perfect couple. He in his suit and she perfectly dressed in her business outfit with her classic black heels. Their walk is silent until they finally reach the back door. But before they could walk around the last corner he grabs her hand and pulls her in a quiet corner. Suddenly he seems to be nervous and unsteady. "I.. I want to give you something..." Diane smiles. "Okay?" "I know that it's probably too soon to speak about the future, but I... I like you and I would like to work this out and to see where this is heading." Diane is touched, touched and nervous at the same time. She feels the same, that is out of question, but she isn't sure that she is ready to admit it to him and to herself. And she worries about what will happen next. He takes a little box out of his pocket and opens it but Diane still can't see the content. "It's just a promise from me to try my best and to make things work. I wanted to give it to you earlier but I wasn't sure you would like to have it but... anyway, I saw it and had to think of you immediately..." He takes out the content of the box and holds it in the air. Diane's jaw drops. It is a necklace. Probably the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The belt is out of little diamonds that would sparkle in the sunlight and a blue gem is attached to it. For a moment she just holds her breath, doing and saying nothing. But then she looks up and her eyes meet his. "Kurt... I can't take that... it's gorgeous, but I can't.." "You can." He assures her. He steps behind her, carefully laying the necklace on her skin and closing it behind her neck but not without leaving a kiss there. Diane walks over to a mirror that is leaning against the wall of the corridor. She carefully touches the diamonds with her hands. She catches his gaze in the mirror because he is standing close behind her. "I like you too. Really much." She turns around to kiss him softly on his lips. It hurts her to leave him but she has work to do. "Will you call me?" It is a question where she already knows the answers but she wants to hear it nevertheless. "Of course I will."


	16. Chapter 16

Even if it has been three days ago, her fingers still slip to her neck from time to time to feel the blue gem under her fingertips. He had called her every single day since they parted and she likes it. She hadn't took the necklace off since he had laid it around her neck and she isn't tempted to do so any time soon. It constantly reminds her of him and she loves it. She really does. She had many relationships in her life but none of them had last longer than a few months. The men she had in her life could never accept that she was no woman who needed to be rescued. She is strong and independent and because of that she had never leaned on someone else but herself in her entire life. It seems like her strength had been the only constant thing in her life lately. She had always been careful. She is an important woman and people know her. She was never the one who gave her personal life away. Not to her colleagues and definitely not to the press. Diane had always saved her face and there had been this wall between her and other people and only a few of them managed to climb it.

But then she had met him and somehow her whole world was turned upside down. He makes her feel like she never felt before and it scares the hell out of her, but at the same time it is exciting and just wonderful. It feels right and amazing and after a long time she feels happiness again. Sure, there had been days in the past where she had been happy, like when they had won an important case, but there was never that feeling of pure happiness, but now it is there and it seems like it won't go away any time soon and she is happy about it, because she doesn't want it to go away and she doesn't want him to go away either.

"Nice... a present?" Malcolm Overby catches her completely off guard and her fingers are still resting on her necklace. "Uh...what?" He smiles. It's that knowing smile men always give to women if they find something out about them. It makes her rather uncomfortable. "I said that your necklace is pretty. Was it a present?" Diane rolls her eyes. Why do men always need to know everything and anything? She knows that it's a question without an answer but she can't help herself. It just annoys her that Overby is still looking out for her. She puts her most perfect faked smile on and turns to him. "Yes, it is." That earns her a chuckle from Alicia and a confused look from Will. "I think we are ready for today. We will see you tomorrow in court."

Diane stands up. She is wearing a red pantsuit with a white silk blouse underneath. Her black high heels are making the look more than fabulous. She takes her glasses and puts them in her purse and after a last glare at Overby she puts her sunglasses on and takes her purse and the files in front of her and turns around quickly. Her hair is flying around and her heels echo through the hall loudly. As the three lawyers enter the elevator Alicia leans over to Diane. "That was absolutely gorgeous. You just dropped him down like a bad book." Diane shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know what it is with men. If they don't get what they want, they want it even more." Both women laugh.

Back at the hotel Diane decides to take a walk again. It is very pleasant outside and the weather is getting warmer and warmer with every single day. She doesn't bother changing her clothes. She feels comfortable with it and it doesn't look that bad on her. As she walks through the park she remembers the day which had changed her life completely. It was maybe 3 weeks ago, but she can still remember every single detail. The red curls, the worried look of Amanda and the relief in her eyes and just hours later, Kurt's face. As she walks through the park just looking around and admiring the beautiful flowers everywhere her eyes catch a knowing view. A red-headed girl walking down the path. Alone. Diane sighs. The little girl is a runaway. Diane walks a little bit faster and soon she reaches the little girl and walks beside her. "Cathy...does you mother know that you are doing what you are doing...?" Cathy smiles as she recognizes Diane. "What am I doing?" Damn, this little girl is just too smart for her age. "You sneaked out." Diane tries her best to set on her look of reproach, but she just can't be mad at the cute little girl. "Come on." She lifts her up to her hip once again and takes her cellphone out of her pocket. She dials an all too familiar number. After two rings the other side answers the call. "Hey Diane, I'm sorry, but it's a really bad time right now and I don't want to bother you. It's just that..." Diane smiles as her gaze falls on the little girl in her arms who is looking at her with a bemused smile. "Kurt, slow down. I know that Cathy run away." There is this silence, this silence of confusion. "What...Where...How do you know? Oh wait...does the press know it?" "No Kurt, just calm down. I took a walk through the park and I found her here. I'm bringing her back home now. Don't worry." A sigh of relief came through the line. "Thank God" And with that he ended the phone call and Diane stopped the next cab and got in, she didn't want anything more than bringing Cathy back home were she belongs.

20 minutes later Diane and Cathy arrive at the White House and get out of the cab. They walk side by side when Cathy suddenly takes Diane's hand in hers. Diane is shocked at first and looks down at Cathy, but the little girl doesn't even look at her. She just keeps walking and looking around with a big smile on her face. And Diane couldn't resist to smile too, because she had never felt this before. She is perfectly happy with her life and she isn't complaining at all, but sometimes she is thinking about what had happened if she wasn't all focused on her career back then and if she had built a family. She had never wanted kids, she just wasn't the maternal type, but now with Cathy she feels totally happy. She is such a smart girl. Clever, pretty and totally awake and Diane couldn't help thinking about how her daughter would have been.

She looks down at Cathy again and this time the little girl looks at her too. "I like that you are in love with grandpa." Diane's jaw drops. "What makes you think that I am in love with your grandpa?" Cathy snickers. "Do you ever watch movies? I might be only 4, but I can see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him." Diane just looks at the little girl until she starts blushing and looks down for some seconds. "Why are you so smart?" Cathy smiles proudly and tightens the grip around Diane's hand. "Mum says that it is devisable." Diane laughs out loud. This little girl is just more than she can take. "Cathy, you should become a lawyer some day." Cathy shakes her head. "That's not possible. I'm already becoming president...but there is something I want to ask you." "Go ahead." Cathy takes a deep breath. "Would you take me shopping?" Diane has to laugh again. This time louder and she strokes Cathy with her free hand over her head. "Of course Sweetie."

"Cathy, oh my God! Don't ever do that again." Their little conversation is interrupted by Amanda's yells. Diane lets go of Cathy's hand so the little girl is able to jump into her mother's arms. Kurt follows soon. He hugs Diane and it just feels so good to be in his arms again that she doesn't want to part from him just yet. As he is looking up again Kurt has to smile. "You are wearing the necklace." Diane smiles now too. "What did you expect?" He just grins for a while and observes her face. She is tempted to say something but before she can do so he kisses her. And again there is no other chance for her than to lean in because to escape from his arms seems impossible.

As they part again some seconds later, gasping for air, he grins at her again. "You missed me." Diane blushed again. Damn it, what is this blushing-thing she suddenly gets when she is around him. She doesn't want to admit it but she feels like he knows anyway. She looks directly in his eyes, trying to hold his gaze. "Maybe a little bit." She admits and he just can't suppress his happiness about it. He locks her in his arms a second time and as Diane folds her arms around his neck, she forgets about everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**I think there are not enough words to say what I want to say: I just want to let you know that I am really really sorry that I didn't update in the last weeks or answered your comments. I had my last exams and an exchange student for 3 weeks at my home and it was really exhausting. But know she is gone and my exams are all finished and I have plenty of time to write new chapters. I hope you like that one. xo**

4 weeks have already passed and Diane is slowly getting used to the idea of her spending time at the White House. It was of course a working process but she doesn't feel that uncomfortable anymore in the big house. The number of times Diane gets lost decreases with time and she already knows some of the people who work there. Of course everybody of them promised that they wouldn't say a word about the 'thing' Diane was having with the president of the United States. She still couldn't place their relationship, but it's not even necessary at the moment because Diane is totally happy with what she has right now. The only person she told about Kurt is Alicia and of course she would never say a word, but she insists on getting some juicy details Diane is more than happy to share with her. It's really important to her to have someone who she can share her secret with aside from Kurt. She didn't tell Will though but she is sure he already figured it out himself. She sees the knowing looks he gives her while working on their case and she knows what it means. But he never said a word or asked her anything about her late night outgoings and she appreciates it really much.

On this day she's woken up by the sun that shines warmly and welcoming through the large windows. She had spent the night at the White House and she already got used to the feeling to wake up next to someone else. It's easy to get used to what makes you feel good. As she slowly opens her eyes she rolls over to land in Kurt's arms. She doesn't have to wait long until he folds his arms around her waist to pull her even closer to him. She knows it's painful for him to keep that secret to himself but both of them know that otherwise their little happy dream world would crash into thousand pieces. When Kurt starts to kiss her neck and trails them down, her shoulders she is sure that he is totally awake by now.

"Today is an important day." "Why is that?" Diane has to smirk at him mumbling against her shoulder. "I'm going shopping with your granddaughter. Don't tell me you forgot about it?" He understands her and stops kissing her bared shoulder. "I did not forget about it. But don't say 'granddaughter' that makes me sound so old." Diane smirks. "You know you are old." She just couldn't resist. Teasing him is just so fun that she takes every chance she gets. "Ah ha. So you think I'm old..." He starts kissing her neck again, but this time hungrier, faster and deeper. Diane has to suppress a moan, she wouldn't be the one who gives up. "You are." She confirmed his previous statement but it seems like he had long forgotten about her teasing. And when he doesn't even stop his journey to say something or to tease her back, she just lets herself fall into his arms and in the next few hours everything they had talked about is far, far away.

After she had rushed under the shower to look presentable, she had put her make-up and her clothes on and threw the most important things into her purse. Meanwhile Kurt was sitting on the bed, smirking like an idiot and totally amused by his "girlfriend's" behavior. "Don't look at me like that." Diane is pretty annoyed by his childish actions and at the same time it makes her feel a little giggly. She isn't used to the fact that someone admires her all the time and looks at her like that. "It's totally your fault that I'm too late..." Kurt shakes his head. "No, it's definitely not. You just have to stop looking that sexy in the morning." And again she blushed, but it isn't new to her anymore, because it happens on a daily basis since she is with him. Without answering she walks over to him and gives him a short kiss. "See you later." And with that she rushes out of the room and down the hall because she knows she is running late and Diane is pretty sure that Cathy doesn't allow being late.

They are walking down the streets. Hand in hand. It is a really adorable picture and Diane feels more than proud that Kurt trusts her that much that he lets her go to the city with his granddaughter to go shopping. "So...What do you want to shop?" Diane isn't exactly sure what the little girl expects, but she wants to make sure that the day would be as perfect as it could be. Cathy thinks about the question and then looks at Diane. "I want to look like you." Diane smiles. "Then I know where we have to start."

After 6 hours Kurt gets a little worried. He trusts Diane, that is out of question, but his feeling tells him that he should worry about something and he isn't sure what it is yet. After another 30 minutes he decides to call Diane but he only reaches the mailbox. That is enough. He walks outside to the cars, his security guards are following every step of his. His plan: driving into the city and finding his girls but he is forced to stop before he can even come near his car. The reason for him to stop is the loud noise of a cab hitting the breaks. He turns around to see the cab parking in front of the main entrance. When the doors open, he can't believe his eyes. The people getting out of the cap are definitely not the ones he had said goodbye to this morning. The woman and the little girl walk side by side, both in a trench coat, obviously from Burberry. The older one wears black high heels, the younger one black ballet pumps. Both wearing huge sun glasses, pearl earrings and a black purse. They look nearly the same and he is sure that he had never seen something more incredible. Suddenly Amanda appeares next to him. "Oh wow, she did it..." Kurt is confused. "Did what?" Amanda starts smiling. "Cathy wanted to look like Diane. I think she got what she wanted." As the girls approach Amanda and Kurt, Kurt is still speechless. "Ehmm...ah..you..eh..look incredible." Diane grins. It is once again one of her devilish smiles she gives him every time she knows she has full power over him. After all he just can't resist her. As she opens her mouth to answer him, Cathy comments on his previous statement. "We know. WE shopped the whole day and it was just amazing, but now I'm really tired. " The adults share a smile and after that Amanda lifts Cathy up. "Then let's go to bed and take a nap."

When they are finally by themselves, Kurt grabs Diane's hand and takes her with him, into the house and down the corridors. "Kurt? Where are we going?" He doesn't even look back while he continues his way. "To bed." Diane doesn't get it. "But I'm not tired." "Neither am I." Diane stops abruptly. "Okay, stop it. I'm not your toy." She has to try really hard to stay serious because she probably wants him as much as he wants her, but anyway he isn't allowed to take her with her like she was his dog. Kurt looks at her for awhile and in the next second he presses her against the nearest wall and kisses her so intensely that her knees get weak in the exact same second. "Damn, you look just so incredibly sexy." They part only for a moment, but that is already enough for Diane because she folds her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another deep kiss. And while they stand there in the corridors of the White House, making out like two teenagers, they don't even notice the lights in front of the window, but the air is blue like never before.


	18. Chapter 18

_After she had spent the night at the White House she got up early and left the still calm and peaceful house as quietly as she could. The memories of the previous day and of course the previous night filled her mind as she walked out and the feeling of pure happiness seemed to stay a little bit longer. She walked some time until she took a cap 7 blocks away from the White House. The damage which her appearance in the media would cause would stand in no comparison to the bond between her and Kurt. And she is afraid. Of course she is, because with every day her feelings seems to get stronger and harder and she has absolutely no control over it. But anyway, this morning she went back to her hotel room with an amazing feeling and she was proud of herself, because it seems like she has a working relationship and she never thought that something like this could make her so happy. Later that day Diane will come to the conclusion that the universe just didn't create her to be happy. It created her to win and to fight. Because her happiness is as fast gone as it came._

 _Even years later she remembered this special day as it was yesterday:_ Diane is getting ready for court. She knows that it won't be easy to get Overby out of that disaster, but it is her job. And she is good in her job, maybe even better than good. And she is totally aware of everything that could go wrong on this special day in court, but the happiness from yesterday and this morning is sill there. She remembers everything. Cathy's smile on the shopping tour. Amanda's thankful look and of course Kurt's expression. Full of love. And even if they didn't tell each other yet, both of them know that they love each other.

While Diane puts make-up on and get dressed for court she sings along with the radio and jumps from time to time through the room. She is pretty sure there isn't anything in the whole world that could make her feel miserable that day. She wears a bright blue silk blouse and a black skirt with a matching blazer and of course her black perfectly fitting high heels. And the necklace. There is no outfit in her wardrobe she couldn't wear it with and there is no way for her to take it off, because it reminds her of him and it feels like she has a piece of him with her wherever she goes. She even remembers the tiniest details of this outfit years later. But surely not because of the happiness.

A look at the clock tells her that it is already time to go and so she walks out of her room with a smile on her face. During the elevator ride she counts the hours until she could go back to him and as she steps out of the elevator she puts her Prada sunglasses on. A smile spreads across her face when she sees the sun shining through the windows of the lobby. As she reaches the door she gets a text from Kurt. Smiling while reading his text she steps through the doors of the hotel. But instead of the sun she gets greeted by a huge crowd of paparazzi's who start to take photos of her the second they recognized her. The photoflashes nearly batter her to death and she is not able to move an inch. She just stands there, jaw dropped, her sunglasses still covering her eyes. She has absolutely no idea what to do. The only thing she sees are the flashes of white light who dazzle her eyes. She can't remember a day in her life where she didn't know what to do or to say, but right now all of this takes her completely of guard. The seconds pass by, one by one. But it feels like ages until the first reporter asks his question. "Miss Lockhart, is it correct that you have an affair with the president of the United States?" And suddenly all the happiness she had felt seconds before feels suddenly so wrong. Diane feels like a whore. Like she had done something wrong. And than it hits her. Only then she realizes what she did. She had started an affair with the president of the United States. What did she think? She slept with the most powerful man in the world and she knows how that has to look like. Definitely not good.

After she is able to move her legs again she storms back into the hotel and towards the elevators. The seconds until the doors finally close feels again like hours. She waits until the doors are fully closed. Than she breaks together. Her legs are not able to carry the weight and they just give in. She knows that she suddenly sits on the floor, but she doesn't care at the moment. She sits on the ground with her back leaning against one of the walls. She needs some support and some time to realize that her hands are wet, because of the tears who suddenly run down her face. She doesn't even know why she is crying, she only knows one thing: That everything is over. And she doesn't see a way to fix it, because that is more than a person who is accused of murder someone. She had betrayed herself, she had betrayed whole America. How could she be so silly to think that there would be a future for them. That is the most goony thing she had ever done or thought. In the last weeks she had lived in a motley bubble and now the bubble exploded. And the colors just flow away, leaving everything back in black and white. She had lived a lie.

Diane is too confused to notice that the elevator had start moving. When the doors open Alicia and Will stand there hand in hand. At the sight of a totally shattered Diane in the elevator, Alicia and Will storm inside to lift her up. Alicia on one side, Will on the other. Together they carry her inside her room and onto the bed. Alicia is just worried, but Will is totally confused. He never expected to see his partner in such a position. He doesn't know how to deal with the situation until Alicia turns towards him. "I need your help Will. Go upstairs and get some wine, ice cream and sleeping pills. And hurry up." Will nods, but Diane has other plans. "No. I have to be somewhere. And you have to be there too." Alicia and Will doesn't get it. "We have to be in court." Diane rolls her eyes. She is back again. She had a moment of weakness, but now it is over and she is ready to fight. Later she will take care of the rest. "But you can't..." Diane silents her and rushes across the room. "Nonsense. You can't tell me what I can and can not do. Let's go. But we have to take the back door." Diane wipes the smutty mascaras away and puts on her sunglasses again. "Why?" Will don't want to go until he has some answers. He had never seen Diane this helpless in the one moment and than this bitchy in the next. "You will see..." And Diane made a point, because when they drive minutes later through the city it stands on every wall, on every monitor and on every slice. Everywhere hangs a picture of her kissing the president in the White House leaning against a wall in the corridor. Her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips. And under it in big red letters: _Diane Lockhart, litigator from Chicago, has an affair with the president. Does she uses him to win the case for her friend and defendant Malcom Overby?_ And soon follows a picture of her and Overby on the gala, dancing, his hand on her hips and his face pretty close to hers. The slap in his face he got from her afterwards isn't visible of course. In one thing Diane was wrong. This isn't bad. It's horrible. She isn't just the woman who slept with the president, she is a whore and a cold-hearted bitch.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is coming faster than usual as a little gift, because my last update took me so long. I'm sorry.**

They won. Correction: She won! Previously Overby's case had looked like there wasn't only the smallest chance for them to prevent him from jail. That was until this special day. It is kind of ironic that Diane Lockhart needs to turn whole America against her to become better than ever before. But it worked. After that day in court Will and Alicia are still stunned by what happened in the last 4 hours. Both of them didn't have to do anything with their victory. It was all Diane. In the best case Will and Alicia had been chess pieces who gave Diane some information and facts about the case from time to time, but that was it. They silently watched how Diane had smashed the accusation with one good placed cut and she hadn't stopped until the enemy had laid on the ground and she had cut every argument from the accusation down. One by one, slowly and she had loved it, you could see it in her eyes how much she enjoyed it. Will had stopped her at some point, because he was worried that Diane might punch someone from the opposite in the face, because they had tried miserably to win that fight. They had tried in vain. But she was as restrained and energetic as she could have possible be. She had been perfect. And she knows it. She had laid all her anger and energy in this case. Not because she wanted to see Overby free, if she is honest she would rather see that asshole behind bars, but he is her client and it is her job to help him and to get him free and that is exactly what she did this day.

Of course she had noticed the reporters who had sat in the back row. They had eagerly taken notes and had secretly made photos and videos with their cell phone cameras, but she didn't care than and she doesn't now. When the newspapers want to write smut about her than please... she won't stand in their ways. But than they should write about her being a damn good lawyer and not a slutty whore.

As Diane steps through the big and heavy doors of the Washington courthouse she isn't even surprised to see the crowd of reporters waiting for her. But this time she is prepared. Her sunglasses are protecting her from the lights and she feels Will and Alicia only centimeters behind her who are guiding her through the crowd. But even with all the protection she feels naked. Her life is now an open book for everyone in the whole world and she doesn't like it. She had always been the kind of person who keeps her private life private, but now it seems like they took her privateness away from her.

When the three finally arrive at the hotel they take the back door and get in as fast as possible. Only minutes later they are standing in front of the elevator. Diane is completely focused on the numbers which go down very slowly. She couldn't wait to be finally alone and to be able to think about everything that happened this day. A quick look on her watch tells her that it is 7 pm, but the adrenalin still flows through her body and she couldn't even think of sleeping. When the elevator finally stops in the lobby, Alicia and Diane get in, but Alicia refuses to let Will in. "I think you wanna take the stairs." Will looks a little bit confused. "No?! I don't..." Alicia gives him a knowing–look. Only then Will gets the situation. "Ahh...yes, of course. I want to take the stairs... See you later." When the doors finally close and the elevator moves upstairs, Alicia pushes the stop-button. The light gets dark and the elevator stops. "Now tell me... what happened?" Alicia couldn't wait a second longer. But Diane just shakes her head. "Nothing happened. Except that my photo is hanging in whole Washington and probably in all of the damn states of American and in the whole world. My image is ruined and I'm pretty sure the first clients are already leaving our firm. And everything because I were so stupid to let him near me..." Now this word doesn't sound that beautiful in her head anymore. Alicia tries to help her up. "Come on...by tomorrow it will be long forgotten. And you and Kurt are just... " Diane stops her right there, she doesn't need to hear more to know what she is going to say. "No! Do you know how long it took the people to forget about the Monica Lewinsky scandal?" She gives Alicia a challenging look. "It took them forever. And there is no him and I anymore, there is nothing and there never was so could you please shut up and let that damn elevator bring me to my room?!" With all her anger she hits the stop-button and the lights turn on again and the elevator continues bringing them upstairs. Diane has to put herself together really hard so that she won't slap Alicia right there in the face, because that is really what she needs right know. To hit someone as hard as she got hit from the universe.

He had called her a million times and had left over 20 voice messages, but she still sits on her bed, staring at the phone and just doing nothing. Her heart is beating as fast as never before and her thoughts are circling in her head like they never want to stop again. After some time she turns the TV on. Diane knows she shouldn't watch it, but she just wants to. There are pictures of her on every channel. In court, in front of her house, on a shopping tour, in her firm, with her friends, with her clients, with Overby and of course with Kurt. It doesn't help to see her face on every channel, but she wants to know everything the media is going to tell about her. It is hard. Probably the hardest thing she ever did, but somehow Diane manages to survive 20 minutes of news. She got her self-control back. That is until the next bomb hit her. _"... Diane Lockhart, top lawyer from Chicago, came 4 weeks ago to Washington with the plan to ensnare the president and get some top secret information from him to save her clients in Chicago from jail ..."_ And that was the point where Diane exploded. Now it is totally over. They are putting her professionalism in question. She grabs her lap top. She only needs a few clicks to finish what she has to do before she leaves this night to meet someone. After a few minutes she grabs her coat and her purse. In the lobby she asks for a car she could borrow and soon she drives through the streets of Washington who are getting darker and darker with every second that passes by.

The awkwardness she had felt the first time she had been there and which had gone away after she had visited him on a daily basis is there again now. And it feels so wrong to be there, but she has some unfinished business and she won't leave until she ends what she had begun. After the time she had spent in the White House she knows every secret entrance and every single backdoor. It isn't hard for her to get in without being caught. The way to the oval office is in her head and she doesn't need long to reach it. Kurt's assistant is long gone and so she just storms through the door, she doesn't even knock. It seems like all the thoughts who had been in her head only seconds before are gone and there is nothing but a big empty whole in her head.

When Kurt recognizes her she is already standing in front of his desk. "Diane. Where have you been? I tried to reach you the whole day... Is everything okay?" Diane laughs. It isn't the one he loves so much, this laugher is shorter, harder, colder. "Everything okay? Seriously? You ask me if everything is okay? Did you were out there?" Diane nods in the direction of the windows. "Did you see the posters and pictures? Did you read the texts?" Her body is shaking already, but she refuses to let her pain take over now. Not now. Not when she is with him. She is still too strong and too much of a strong woman to show her vulnerable side. "I am ruined. My firm is ruined. My life is ruined. What am I supposed to do, mhh? I am not sitting in the White House, nobody is protecting me. I have to protect myself." Kurt is still totally confused. He has absolutely no idea what is happening right now. "I...yeah I saw the posters, but..." There is no but, Kurt." "Yes there is. It's finally out. Now we can live our lives and don't have to hide anymore. That's a good thing." Diane shakes her head. "No! No, that's definitely not a good thing. This whole thing will just hurt your re-election, I will hurt your re-election." He shrugs with his shoulders. "And? Than I won't be re-elected, and? Where is the problem?" That is too much for her. Her jaw drops and she just can't believe what he just said. "What? It doesn't matter to you if you get re-elected or not? It should matter to you, it is your responsibility to do the best for your country." He stands up and walks around the table, wordlessly. He doesn't stop until he stands in front of her, only centimeters away. He grabs her hands. "You could help me with it, Diane. You could help me to become a better person, a better president. Better for me, better for our country." She shakes her head again, this time harder. She steps away from him. "No. I can't accept that. That isn't right. This whole thing is so wrong." She takes some more steps back, away from him. Away from all her problems. Suddenly she can't breath when she is near him. "I won't let this happen. It would only destroy you. Destroy your family. I don't fit in this picture. I never did. This was never what I wanted to do, that isn't my future. I am not a good person." She continues walking backwards until her back is pushed against the wall. Her hands are shaking and she feels the tears in her eyes, but she doesn't allow them to fall down. There are some seconds of silent before she ends her sentence. "I have to go." She walks over to the door. "No, stop." He grabs her arm and forces her to stop halfway. "Just let me..." Now she is screaming. She wrests her arm out of his grab and draws back. "Why?" He is screaming now too. He is confused and heart-broken. He needs an answer, because he can't understand what is going on in her head. "Because..." Her breathing is heavy and she has problems to stand straight. "...because I love you." Now it is out and there is now way of taking it back, but it seems like she doesn't even realize what she just confessed. "I love you and it destroys me and it destroys you and your family. And it hurts me. Everything I ever worked for is falling together, because of that love and I just can't do that. My life is breaking together, everything I built is destructed. It's not good. It is eating me up and I can't do this anymore. I just... can't..." And then she turns around. The second he last sees her face he could see a tear rolling down her cheek and than she is gone. Through the door and down the hall. He calls her name more than once, but she doesn't come back. She is gone and everything that remains is the blue silk scarf she had lost when she stormed out. He picks it up. The only thing that stays is the blue silk and the smell of Yves Saint Laurent in the room.

 **I know that you are probably not that happy about this chapter, but that isn't the end yet even when we are getting closer to it. Please be patient with me. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

She had spent the last 4 hours packing. Packing and walking through the room, nervously running a hand through her hair. And the only thing she feels is pain. She had never thought that leaving him is that painful, but she made her decision. Actually she made that decision a long time ago on the day she saw her name on the walls of Stern, Lockhart&Gardner for the first time. She isn't ready to give that up. Not even for the men she loves. Besides, she doesn't see a way out of this. The media will cut her in thousand little pieces and the only possibility for her is to run. As fast and as wide away as she can. The flight she booked is leaving at 8:30 am. Now it's 6:30 and everything is packed. She called Alicia a while ago and spoke on her mailbox that she will fly home a day earlier. Diane knows that she didn't treat Alicia right, but she is sure that there is enough time for them at home to clear the things between them. For the moment Diane has just one wish. To get as fast as possible away from the city, the memories and away from him. But there is one person she can't leave behind like this, one person who won't understand her sudden disappearance. And that is okay, because Diane knows that time will heel the wounds, but anyway Diane is not going to leave until this special person knows that it's not because of her. And because of that Diane stops at the post-office on her way to the airport. To leave something that would last.

The airport is full of people, but Diane doesn't care. She feels like in a dream. The noises from the people are muted and the movements in front of her are blurred. Her bags are long gone, probably already stored in the plane. Now it's only her and her Louis Vuitton purse. Diane had turned her handy off after Alicia and also Will had tried more than once to reach her over her phone. The fact that she hadn't slept the whole night and hadn't put make up on either tells everything and every person who knows her just a little bit would notice her pain, but now she is at an airport and there is no person she knows and it feels good to be just free from the society. Luckily there are no reporters and nobody who seems to recognize her from the pictures in the city. She is a stranger to them and that is exactly how she feels. Like a stranger in her own body.

The boarding time had already began and she is on her way to the counter when a skinny, dark-haired women with a southern accent stops her from getting in the plain. "Miss Lockhart?" Diane turns around. "Yes?" "There is a very important call for you on the emergency line..." Diane starts to worry, maybe she should have talked to Will and Alicia in person. She just hopes that nothing bad happened. She couldn't imagine through what would be so important to call her at the airport and to take her out of her line before she could even enter the plane. After the dark-haired woman, obvious a stewardess, stops at a table and hands Diane a phone she is curious who called her. Diane takes the phone and presses it to her ear. "Yes?" Is the only thing she brings out, she is too nervous and to exhausted to say anything else. "Diane?" The sound of his voice lets her body jerk. She nearly lets the phone fall to the ground, but she could put herself together in the last minute. She thinks about what to do or to say. Running away seems like a good option, but she already did that once and he definitely deserves a better treatment. "What, Kurt?" She tries to keep her voice as calm and as cold as possible. She couldn't risk that he looks through her or hears in what a miserable condition she is. She can't give her pain away. "Please, Diane. Just let me talk to you for one minute. You can't leave like this. We can find a solution, but please don't go on that plane." Diane breaths in deeply before she could answer. All that gets more to her than she expected it to. "Kurt, I don't no why you know that I'm going to leave, but I will definitely go on this plane and you will probably never see me again and that's the best for both of us, so please...could you just leave me alone?!" She didn't realize that she started to shout until she finishes her sentence. And she is pretty sure that she gave her feelings away now, but anyway he can't stop her. She will get on this plane. "Diane, please. Wait at the airport I'll be there in 10 minutes. Just wait until then..." Suddenly there is an overwhelming panic in Diane's body. She knows that when he would stand in front of her she would get weak again and that just couldn't happen. It is better for both of them when she leaves the city as fast as possible and when they never see each other again. But the moment she thinks of him again, a tear rolls down her cheek and her voice gets unsteady again. "I'm sorry, I can't!" And with this she lets the phone fall to the ground and runs over to her check-in counter. Only minutes later she walks into the airplane. She is sitting next to a window and stares outside to take a last look at the skyline from Washington. Just when the plane starts to move she can see the four black limousines of the White House stopping on the airfield. After the Secret Service agents jumped out the car there is another person getting out the car and on the airfield. She doesn't need long to recognize him. And as she sees Kurt's face, full of pain and harm, that is the moment when her brittle heart breaks in million little pieces. She turns away from the window and looks straight ahead as if she wants to burn a hole in the seat in front of her. She puts her sunglasses down again to cover her eyes from unwanted gazes and to hide her tears from the outside.

It is 9 pm and Cathy should be long asleep, but there had been a late delivery and she had got a package. Now she is sitting on her bed and staring at that package for 30 minutes already. "Don't you want to open it?" It is her grandpa who is standing in the door. Cathy shakes her head. "I am not sure..." "Why?" He steps into the room and sits down next to Cathy on the edge of the bed. "I think it is from her..." Cathy couldn't help but notice the wave of pain which shows on her grandpa's face. "I know." He nods. Cathy looks down on the package and than again up to her grandpa. "Did she left, because she doesn't love you?" She can see how his lips are getting smaller. "No!" He shakes his head. Cathy still has so many question, but she knows that she won't get an answer from him. Not tonight. So she just nods in response. "Okay..." Kurt smiles. He stands up and gives her a kiss on her forehead. "Good night." And than he is out of the door. When she is sure that she is totally alone again, Cathy opens the package. Inside is a little red velvet box and when Cathy opens it she is stunned and sad at the same time. It is a silver bracelet. But that's not the point. On the bracelet are 5 tags in different forms. A star, a cloud, a flower, a book and a heart. And on every single tag is a word. You have to hold the bracelet in front of your eyes to see it, but it is there. For unwanted eyes concealed. The words bring tears to Cathy's eyes. Strength, courage, agreeableness, wisdom and love. She gets the message, but there is a little card too. _To the future Madame President of the United States of America. You are an amazing little lady. Show the world what you can do. I'm sorry, Diane._

Cathy puts the bracelet on her left arm and when the light of the sinking sun shines on the silver tags, Cathy doesn't feel that miserable anymore. She feels happy and proud. And she is sure that the story shouldn't end just here.

 **I know, I know... Probably still not what you hope for, but it's a working process. Be patient and I hope you liked this one :)**


	21. Chapter 21

She is standing on her balcony, watching the sparkling lights of Chicago. The slight wind feels good on her skin. She is only wearing her short nightgown, but the night is warm. With time she leans just a little bit more over the banister to get a better view over the city she loves so much. Right now she is pretty sure that there is no place on the whole world where she would feel more comfortable and more at home. Suddenly she feels two strong arms grabbing her from behind and holding her tight. His warm hands feel good on her skin and she leans in his touch. His hands wander down over her belly and to her waist and than taking her hands in his. She leans back, resting her head on his shoulder. She could stay like this for hours, because it is just the most wonderful feeling to be near someone she loves. When she turns around and sees his face she is shocked. He looks hurt and unhappy, just sick. He is looking at her and then he lets her hands go, stepping backwards until he disappears in the darkness. She is screaming and crying, but it seems like nobody is hearing her. And suddenly the ground underneath her is opening and she falls down. Faster and faster until there is nothing more than a big black whole and she can't see or feel or hear anything anymore.

Diane startles and jumps from her bed. She is wet. Wet from her sweat. She is breathing heavily and she feels a sudden pain in her left chest, near her heart. Diane needs some minutes to get back to normal. She is sitting with her back against the headboard, because her body is still shaking like crazy and she needs time to realize what just happened. Since she is back in Chicago, she gets this kind of nightmares nearly every night. It is driving her crazy and at the same time it doesn't help her to forget him. A short glance at her nightstand tells her that it is already 4.30 am. There is no need for her to go back to sleep, because she has to get up in a few hours anyway and she is not going to risk another nightmare. Diane walks down in the kitchen and starts the coffeemaker. After her coffee is ready she sits down on her couch and turns on the TV. She switches from channel to channel until his face appears on the screen. She nearly spills some of her fresh coffee, but she can pull herself together in the last second. He speaks at the inauguration from something... she is not sure...she remembers him saying something about a museum or something, but she is totally hypnotized by his face. The last time she had seen him is at the airport and that was 7 days ago. She wonders if she will ever be able to watch him on TV again without having turned her belly upside down. She turns the TV off again. She can't take this right now and she definitely needs time to be able to talk about him or even see him on TV. Alicia already made some moves towards her and offered a listening ear, but Diane is just not ready for it. Not yet. It is too fresh and the wounds are still too deep. She knows that all of that is alone her fault, but she is still sure that it was the best solution for both of them. Even when she misses him like crazy and dreams of him every night.

She is arriving to work early this day. That is nothing strange theses days, since Diane returned from Washington she is there at 6.30 every morning. The other partners are heading in at 8 am. Until then Diane already finishes a lot of paperwork. Of course Alicia and Will had noticed her strange behavior already, but seriously...what should they do? Will is totally confused anyway, because he can't place Diane's moves lately. Since her breakdown in Washington he has absolutely no idea how to deal with the whole situation. And Alicia.. well Alicia hadn't talked to Diane since the incident in the elevator. Lately she can't recognize her best friend, but she could see that Diane is in pain. And even when she saw the posters on every wall in Washing, she still doesn't know the whole story to them.

On this particular morning Alicia steps out of the elevator at 8 o'clock. Like every morning. And like every morning Diane is already there, sitting in her office, but she is not working. She is staring out of the window, her fingers are playing with the necklace she is wearing everyday since she returned from their trip. Alicia doesn't know why she is so obsessed with that jewelery, but she is sure she could guess it...

For some hours Alicia tries to work, she really does. But she couldn't help glancing over to Diane's office from time to time only to see her staring out of the window as if there is nothing more interesting in the world as the slow traffic of Chicago. At 1 pm Alicia can't take it any longer. She stands up, grabs her purse and her coat and walks over to Diane's office. She carefully knocks, but she could see Diane jumping in her seat anyway. She must have been far, far away. After Diane winks her in, Alicia opens the glass door and steps inside. After closing the door she gathers her thoughts and takes a deep breath. "Whats the matter?" Diane's voice doesn't sound sharp, but a little bit cold to Alicia. "I'm heading out for lunch. I wondered if you'd like to join me?!" There was an award silence after her question, but Diane needs some seconds to list the pros and cons in her head. "Why not." Is her final answer and Alicia couldn't be happier. Together the both women leave the office and step into the elevator. Only minutes later they are leaving the building side by side.

They are sitting in their favorite restaurant. Silently. After they ordered their food, they are now slipping their Martinis and just starring at each other. After the silent becomes just insupportable, Alicia just starts to bubble. "The necklace... it's from him, right?" It is the first thing that comes to her mind, because Diane had started to play with the blue jewelery again. Diane sights. "Yes." Alicia nods. "Do you miss him?" Diane turns her head away. She needs a little bit longer to answer this time, but after a deep breath she is able to hold Alicia's gaze again. "Yes, I do." Alicia feels so sorry for Diane. Only now she can see the pain she carries with her since Washington. "Do you love him?" Diane laughs nervously. It is cold and sharp. She looks away again. Until she is sure that Alicia had already seen the tear running down her cheek. She nods. "Yes, I love him." Alicia takes Diane's hand in hers. "Come on. Tell me everything that happened. I'm listening." And Diane's thankful smile makes her feels automatically better.


	22. Chapter 22

It's an unusual picture. Diane is sitting on her couch at home. It is already dark outside and the only lights which lighten the nearly dark room are the street lights and the moon who is pretty bright this special night. Diane wears a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt. Her hair is messed up and she had put off her make-up a long time ago. So she is just sitting there, in her living room, starring at the phone and than back to the window. Phone, window. Phone, window. Kurt had called her several times on her mobile phone, but she never picked it up. And after a week of efforts he had stopped calling her. And now she is about to call him back, but she is afraid and not sure if that is the best idea. Alicia had pushed her in this direction. She had told Diane to call him, but she couldn't tell Diane what to say. And after Diane had passed two sleepless nights, she came to the conclusion that if he would answer the phone, she would know what to say.

After a last deep breath she takes the phone and dials his number. Of course the private one. And she uses her home phone, just to be sure that he won't know that it's her who is calling. With every ringtone Diane's concerns are rising, but from that point there is no way back. And after four rings he picks up. His voice sounds weak and tired. Of course, after all it's 11 o'clock in the evening and she is sure he is still working. When she closes her eyes she can see him in front of her. Feel him, smell him. She clearly misses him and that's probably the reason for that call. But as soon as she hears his voice her concerns are back. "Hello?" She tries to say something, moves her mouth, but no words are coming out. "Hello, who is it?" He doesn't get an answer. There is a brief pause before he speaks again. "Diane?" Damn it, he must have seen the number on his display and clever as he is he knows that the first numbers belong to Chicago. Diane hangs up. She is embarrassed and too afraid to try it again. That was a bad idea after all. She stands up from the couch and returns back to her bedroom. She lays down under the blanket, but she is pretty sure that she won't get any sleep this night. And if her eyes should close for some seconds there would be this picture of him in her head. It seems like she can't let go.

The next morning she wakes up with an awful headache. She had barely slept the last night and she just feels exhausted. When she left Washington she had been sure that she would forget him sooner or later, that he was just another lover in her life well-defined from her work. But he clearly wasn't. He clearly isn't. And there is nothing she could do about it. But she can't go back to him. That wouldn't be her. She is a too proud woman for that and she still believes that it's better for her and better for him that they walk different paths. She couldn't ever leave her work for him. She would surely never move to Washington, because her home is in Chicago, but mainly because her whole life work is there. She has nothing beside her work and she is not ready to give that up.

All that is in her head while she gets ready for work. After a quick shower she puts on her dressing grown and walks in her closet. That's another thing she would never want to give up. Her beautiful apartment with her huge closet. But something is different now. When she was with him she not only dressed beautiful for herself, but for him too. And it always made her happy seeing the smile on his face when he saw her. It made her feel more beautiful, it made her feel loved. But that is over now and she has to start to move on. There is no other possibility for her.

She waves her thoughts away and starts to dress herself. She puts on a red dress with a sneaky neckline. The small black belt around her waist goes with her black Prada high heels and her her black Michael Kors bag. It is warm outside so she won't need a coat, the sleeves who covers her shoulders and are ending shortly before her elbow are enough of protection. Before she leaves her apartment she puts on her red lipstick in front of her mirror in the hall. With a last 'pop' of her lips she lets the lipstick disappear in her bag, steps outside and closes the door behind her. In the last weeks she accustoms herself to take the back door to get to the car park. The most reporters disappeared in the last few days, but some are still standing outside the building, waiting hungrily for her to make a wrong move. But she is clever and so she is sitting in her car only minutes later on her way to her life. On her way to work.

It is one of those hectic days where she wouldn't come to rest for just a minute. The whole morning she runs from A to B. There are so many things to do and so many things to say. But Diane has to admit that she doesn't mind it right now, because it keeps her busy and helps her to think just once about something else. Right now she is in a partner meeting. Her headache is gone, but Diane is sure that after that meeting she will need another ibuprofen. She is sitting in the mid. Alicia to her left and Will to her right. The other partners are sitting around the table. Talking. All at the same time. David Lee has a problem with one of his divorces, Cary is once again concerned about Howard Lyman and Eli. Eli is just himself and that't already enough. Diane is listening for some time already, but when they are starting to raise their voices she stands up and stops the spectacle.

"That's enough!" From one second to the other the conference room becomes silent. Everybody is looking at her. After all she is the head of the firm, she is the oldest, probably also the wisest lawyer and she is definitely not a person you say 'no' too. "We all have our problems, but please... one by one." A unwillingly nod goes through the people which shows Diane that they understood her. She gestures in Davids direction. "David, please start..." He nods with a winning smile on his face. "Thank you, Diane. Fist of all I want to say that..." He stops mid sentence. "Yes David?" Diane doesn't look up from her notepad. She is busy writing. But when he doesn't answer she decides to risk a look. But when she does her stomach turns upside down. She stands up, but she doesn't realize she does. She doesn't realize anything at all. She only has eyes for the elevator. There are six men. In black suits and black ties. All have headphones in their ears. All wearing the same uninterested look on their faces. If they would have been strangers there wouldn't be a problem. They would be just another group of busy lawyers working with Diane's law firm. But that isn't it. Because she knows them. All of them. She used to call them 'Men in Black', but they aren't. Even that would have been better. But they are the Secret Service. And that means he isn't far away. Nevertheless she is surprised when Kurt steps out of the elevator shortly after them. She thought he might wait in the car or something like this, but he is here. In her firm, right now. She is scared and unsure and her hands start shaking. But she is still standing on her feet. Strong and independent. She stretch her shoulders. And then he sees her and walks through the doors and suddenly she is in the same room as he is.

"Ladys, gentlemen." Kurt nods when he steps into the room. "I know you are probably very busy here right now. But would you mind to let Miss Lockhart and me alone for just a moment?" Of course they don't mind, how could they. They will be happy to watch Diane and Kurt through the glass walls and follow every movement they make. It took the partners a while to leave the room, but all Diane could think about is the media who is probably freaking out right now. The president in Chicago...they won't need long to realize that he walked in the exact same building where Diane Lockhart's law firm is settled. After the last partners left the room, Kurt turns to his bodyguards. "You too, please." His head of security, a big guy with wide shoulders, tries to protest, but Kurt tells him to shut up immediately. And so they leave too. And suddenly Diane and Kurt are alone in this room.

She starts to panic and she couldn't be more glad that there is this big table between them. Diane tries to make her voice as stable as she could. "What are you doing here, Kurt?" His expression is unreadable. "I came here to change your mind." She has thought something like this. "I have to disappoint you, but that is not going to happen." She tries to act as normal as she could in his presence. But the truth is that only him being in the same room as her makes her go crazy. He takes a step in her direction. Immediately she takes a step back. She can't risk to get near him. She wouldn't be able to control herself anymore or to think clearly.

"Please, Diane. You said that you love me. That has to mean something. It means something to me and it should mean something to you too..." She shakes her head. "No! I already explained it to you. I made my decision. We can't do this. This is not right." He closes his eyes for a moment as if he needs to pull himself together too. "If you really think that this is not right and that it didn't mean anything to you than come here, look me in the eyes and tell me so." He points with his finger at the ground in front of him. Diane knows that this is the only possibility to make him go away. As much as she hates herself for that, she has to do it. Slowly she walks around the table and in his direction. She can see the faces of her employees outside. She knows that everyone is watching them. She stops when she stands in front of him. Her body only centimeters away from his. If she would have wanted to kiss him, she just has to lean a centimeter or two forward. But know she stands there. Taking all the self control she has. "What we did was a mistake. It didn't mean anything and it won't happen again." She could see that her words hurt him, because she looks in his eyes all the time. But her words probably didn't hurt him so much as they did hurt her. She could fall to the ground and cry, but she doesn't. She sees him nod and than turn away. And suddenly everything is in slow motion. How he walks out of the room towards the elevator, followed by his bodyguards. Her employees faces: shocked. Her shaking hands and the tear who rolls down her face. Alicia storming in the room, shaking her body. Talking to her. Screaming. But Diane doesn't get it. She doesn't hear anything. The only thing she sees is the clock over the door. The noise of every 'tick' is suddenly enormously loud in her head. And with every second that goes by, her heart becomes more heavy. And then everything is back to normal. The people moving fast again. She hears Alicia's voice in her head and she sees Kurt waiting for the elevator. And then she starts walking. And then runing. Running out of the room and down the corridor. Pushing her way through the people who are standing with their faces pressed to the glass walls as if they would still watch the president talking to his affair. The file she had in hand falls to the ground, but if she would care she wouldn't have started to run in the first place. Diane sees the elevator doors open, but in the same second she is already there. Pushing the bodyguards away. Jumping in the elevator. Fist he looks confused, but than he takes her in his arms and holds her close. But he is still watching her while she tries to catch her breath. She closes her eyes and inhales his scent. When she opens her eyes she is ready to speak. "I'm sorry." She takes his face in her hands. "I'm sorry and I... I love you." Another tear rolls down her cheek. But Kurt just smiles. He wipes her tear away and holds her just a little bit closer. And then his gaze meets her necklace. "The necklace betrayed you." Now she is smiling too. And then he kisses her and she leans in. She doesn't care that there is a crowd of people, including her employees and the Secret Service, in front of the elevator watching them. Because she is just happy and waiting that the doors finally close behind them and she can press him against the elevator wall. He laughs in their kiss, but she is too busy getting lost in his arms and feeling his hands all over her body again. But then Kurt parts from her. Taking a skein of her hair in his hand and puts it behind her ear. "I love you too."

 **The End**

 **...**

 **So this is the end of this story. I hope you like the last chapter. Also I would like to know if you would want me to write a prosecution of this story. And I want to thank you all that you helped me through my first story and thanks for all the incredible reviews.**

 **With love,**

 **Rike**


End file.
